Two Skies, One Destiny
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: Por orden de su Majestad, nuestros jóvenes héroes deberán embarcarse en una nueva aventura. Que es lo que sucederá cuando deban hacerle frente no sólo a sus usuales enemigos, sino también a los extraños habitantes del lugar. Confusión, peleas y más que alguna escena de celos por parte de los mayores. SoRiku y 1827. Ligero 8059 con insinuaciones HibarixSora y RikuxTsuna.
1. Chapter I: Cruce de Caminos

Michelle: Aqui mi segunda saga, entre uno de mis animes preferidos y mi amado juego *¬*

declaimer: Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura y Katekyo a Akira Amano.

Enjoy it ^w^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I: Cruce de caminos.<strong>_

_**~ Destiny Islands ~**_

El sol brillaba como siempre lo hacía sobre la playa, y a eso del mediodía, daba con todo su fulgor específicamente encima de un árbol de paupu que estaba idealmente inclinado, sirviendo de asiento para dos chicos que plácidamente tomaban su descanso.

- Nee Riku - preguntó un castaño de cabello alborotado.

- Mmm - dio como respuesta el peliplata sentado a su lado sin despejar los ojos de su libro.

- No crees que es aburrido estar sin hacer nada - esperó respuesta de su compañero, mas este seguía en lo suyo - ¿siquiera estás escuchándome? - hizo un mohín al verse ignorado.

- Sora - cerró de golpe el libro - no soy tan infantil como para querer jugar cosas de niños - se paró de un salto.

- Estúpido Riku - imitó al más alto - que seas un año mayor no quiere decir que actúes todo maduro y te burles de mi - pisoteó con fuerza el suelo.

- No es que actúe maduro, es solo que eres un idiota - palmeó la cabeza del menor.

Sora guardó silencio sabiendo lo inútil que sería discutir con él, ya que siempre encontraba una forma de reírse del castaño. Si bien parecía que no se llevaban bien y que en realidad vivían peleando, eso no negaba el hecho de que eran inseparables.

- ¿Te enojaste ya? - preguntó burlón el peliplata.

- No es nada - apartó la mano sobre su cabeza.

Aunque era erróneo decir que eran amigos, ya que lo que los unía era algo más profundo y complicado que una simple amistad, una relación dulce y especial que alcanzaron tras la Marca de Maestría.

- Por eso eres un niño - tomó al ojiazul por la cintura.

- Y tú un arrogante engreído - se sonrojó a más no poder.

- Eres un idiota adorable - colocó su mano en la nuca del menor para besarlo apasionadamente.

_**~ Disney Castle ~**_

Nuestro simpático ratón se encontraba realizando sus tareas como rey, ayudado por sus fieles subordinados y amigos, Donald Duck y Goofy. El sonido de una fuerte alarma hizo que Mickey y compañía dejaran sus trabajos de lado y fueran a investigar que pasaba.

Al entrar en la biblioteca vieron a la reina Minnie y a Daisy, quienes estaban allí por la misma razón que ellos. El rey velozmente activo la computadora para comprender el porqué de aquella alarma, y en cuanto lo supo le ordenó a sus subordinados que fuesen a buscar a los 2 jóvenes portadores de la Keyblade, Sora y Riku, ya que para este problema su ayuda era indispensable.

_**~ Namimori - Japón ~**_

Estaba bastante caluroso a eso del mediodía, o al menos de eso se quejaba un pequeño chico de cabello castaño y alborotado y ojos color miel de nombre Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien junto a sus amigos Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi, vagaban por los pasillos de Nami-chuu en busca de un lugar para comer. Ya instalados en la azotea, el ojiverde comenzaba su típica pelea (de un solo lado cabe decir) con el azabache del béisbol.

- Ese es mi lugar idiota - le gritaba el peliplata.

- Maa Maa Gokudera, solo siéntate y disfruta - mostró su amplia y radiante sonrisa.

- ¡Cállate! Y no te comas el bento del Juudaime - empujó al chico para sentarse al lado del castaño.

- Cálmate Gokudera-kun, mamá hizo suficiente como para compartir - le ofreció comida, tranquilizándolo.

- Usted es tan amable, pero no debería permitir que este sinvergüenza se aproveche de eso - apuntó acusatoriamente al moreno.

- Vamos Gokudera - aprovechó el brazo estirado para atraer al ojiverde hacia él.

- ¡¿Q-qué di-diablos crees que es-estás haciendo?! - intentaba empujarlo, completamente rojo - y justo enfrente del de-décimo - si bien eran pareja, detestaba las muestras de afecto en público, no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable y avergonzado.

- Hahaha - rio el castaño un poco celoso ante su buena química.

- Ciaossu - saludó un bebe de patillas rizadas - veo que se llevan tan bien como siempre - el peliplata pateó al pelinegro para poder liberarse.

- ¡Reborn! - exclamó asombrado el ojimiel - ¿qué pasa ahora? Y deja de aparecer de la nada - le reclamó al pequeño asesino.

- Y tú sigues siendo dame-Tsuna - se burló macabramente - pero no vine a reírme de ustedes - se acercó a los chicos.

- Entonces ¿paso algo Reborn-san? - preguntó esta vez la tormenta.

- Así es Gokudera - confirmó el katekyo - quiero que tú y Yamamoto vayan al parque - hizo una pequeña pausa - algo extraño a estado apareciendo por los alrededores, y necesito que averigüen que es lo más pronto posible - sentenció.

- Tsk, no me gusta la idea de tener que ir solo con el idiota, pero ya que - dijo con molestia Hayato y algo sonrojado - En marcha - le ordenó a la Lluvia.

- ¿Seguro que estarán bien ellos solos? - los miró irse, preocupado por sus guardianes - sé que son fuertes, pero-

- No creo que haya problemas - pateó al chico - no te quedes ahí estático, tú también tienes trabajo por hacer.

- ¡Itte! - se quejó el Cielo poniéndose de pie.

- Pero antes debes ir por Hibari, solo para estar seguros - le ordenó - yo me hare cargo de contactar al resto - le aseguró antes de desaparecer nuevamente, sin darle tiempo al castaño para protestar.

- !¿Q-q-qué?! A Hi-Hibari-san - se estremeció de solo pensar en él - su-supongo que no me queda de otra, después de todo no quiero que Reborn me dé una paliza - se excusó nervioso y rojo - bien, mejor lo voy a buscar - se animó para bajar de la azotea.

_**~ Dentro de la Gumi Ship ~**_

Dentro de la nave nuestros cinco héroes discutían lo que harían una vez allí, bueno al menos cuatro lo hacían.

- Hey, ¿y qué se supone que hacemos aquí? - preguntó el ojiazul.

- Sora, por enésima vez - Riku se acariciaba la sien para no perder los estribos - los Heartless aprovecharon una ruptura en este mundo para filtrarse y causar estragos - golpeó la mesa con fuerza al ver que el menor no prestaba atención - es que nunca escuchas - le regañó el agua marina.

- Solo déjalo - sonrió el ratón - volviendo al plan, Donald y Goofy revisarán los alrededores y tú y Sora revisaran donde supuestamente debería estar el Keyhole, yo me haré cargo de los civiles, ¿entendido? - los chicos asintieron.

Después de su pequeña reunión, cada uno descendió de la nave en los puntos acordados, quedando los dos portadores de la llave en la entrada de un enorme edificio, que en una de sus paredes ponía "Escuela Secundaria Namimori", y sin más preámbulos ni retrasos ingresaron en el enorme recinto.

- Este mundo sí que es diferente - comentó el ojiazul nada más dar unos pasos.

- Y por eso debemos evitar llamar demasiado la atención, podría ser peligroso y más aún porque nunca habíamos estado aquí y no tenemos información concreta - comentó preocupado el peliplata.

- Bueno es así siempre al comienzo, ¿o no? - rio despreocupado el menor.

- Hm - resoplo levemente divertido, también algo aliviado - aun así este lugar es inmenso - se detuvo observando el colegio - creo que es mejor separarnos - el castaño palideció al escuchar la sugerencia.

- P-p-pero Riku, el rey dijo que los dos debíamos revisar este lugar - buscaba alguna excusa para no alejarse de su compañero.

- Pero no dijo que teníamos que hacerlo juntos - comentó burlón - además cubriremos más terreno así - miró al disgustado chico.

- Aun así no me gusta la idea - sujetó la muñeca del mayor para que no entrara - ¿a dónde crees que vas? - preguntó molesto.

- Revisaré el interior, tu encárgate del exterior - vio que el castaño bajaba la mirada, completamente decepcionado - Sora - no hubo respuesta - acabemos esto rápido, así continuaremos lo que dejamos pendiente - una sonrisa lasciva surcó su rostro.

- Riku, e-e-eres un p-p-pervertido - tartamudeó rojo como tomate - no era e-e-eso lo que pretendía - soltó su agarre.

- Mas no te molestó la idea - se burló.

- Idiota - se giró, alejándose de la entrada - solo investiga el edificio tu solo - refunfuñaba molesto.

Y con risa contenida, el peliplata ingresó cuando ya el castaño se había perdido de su visión.

Tsuna bajaba peldaño por peldaño, lo más lentamente posible, imaginando como convencería al prefecto para que ayudase. Aun cuando este fuese su guardián, no quitaba el hecho de que no pudiera saber que cruzaba por esa cabeza suya, además estaba la posibilidad, de un 99% para ser precisos, de que si no le gustaba lo que el Vongola le decía, el moreno respondería con su típico "te morderé hasta la muerte".

- Hiiie~ - chilló - creo que debería ir preparado, a fin de cuentas siempre se molesta conmigo - su voz sonaba melancólica - incluso puede que me odie, no me sorprendería con lo patético que soy - lo rodeó un aura depresiva.

Continuo bajando, en el vano intento de alejar esos pensamientos, prestando poca o nada de atención al piso y como hablamos de dame-Tsuna, este terminó tropezando con sus propios pies. En ese mismo instante un peliplata de ojos agua marina subía por esa misma escalera. El castaño se estrelló de lleno contra el mayor, y este por alguna razón no lo esquivo sino todo lo contrario, lo atajó y cayó con el ojimiel para evitar que se lastimara.

- "Mierda, actué impulsivamente solo porque creí haber visto a Sora" - se reprendió mentalmente Riku.

- Itte - se quejó el castaño incorporándose - lo-lo sien-siento - tartamudeó nervioso al volver a la realidad.

- ¿Estas bien? - la pregunta murió en su boca.

Se sorprendió al ver con mayor claridad al chico sobre él. En un solo movimiento, cambio ágilmente sus posiciones, quedando el décimo acorralado bajo el Maestro de la Keyblade. Tsuna incomodo, nervioso y completamente rojo, quedó paralizado ante la mirada del sujeto sobre él, preguntándose por qué lo veía tan detenidamente y además por qué sus ojos lucían como los de Hibari, fríos y calculadores, pero a la vez profundos y protectores. En cambio Riku comprendía la razón por la cual lo había atrapado, el castaño se parecía a su castaño, si no fuera por sus ojos, fácilmente podrían cambiar de lugar.

- Etto - el otro afiló la mirada - "exactamente como Hibari-san" - pensó el más bajo - p-perdón por haberte empujado por las escaleras - su respiración aún estaba agitada.

- Si no te hubiera atrapado, tu rostro se habría estrellado contra el piso - acarició su mejilla - y eso hubiese sido malo - lo miró con superioridad.

- En-entonces gracias por ayudarme - desvió la mirada.

- Eso está mejor - le revolvió el cabello al estar satisfecho con su respuesta - ¿te puedes poner de pie? - se paró y le tendió la mano para que hiciese lo mismo.

- Gracias - tomó algo dudoso la mano de Riku - "por qué rayos este tipo me pone tan nervioso, incluso creo que me ha hecho sonrojar" - pensó Tsuna - disculpa pero, tú no eres de aquí, ¿cierto? - observó al peliplata con mayor atención.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - subió la guardia al creer verse expuesto de que venía de otro mundo.

- Bu-bueno - fingió una sonrisa al notar la tensa atmosfera que surgió - t-tu ropa es diferente a nuestro uniforme, así que pensé que eras de otra ciudad o algo así - el agua marina se relajó.

- Bueno, es cierto - de alguna forma sentía que no podía mentirle al chico - vengo desde muy lejos a buscar "algo" - no cuando sus ojos lucían como los de Sora, pero estos eran de color miel.

- S-si quieres yo te puedo ayudar - el menor se maldijo a sí mismo al instante en que soltó esas palabras.

- ¡Ah! Pero ¡¿qué están haciendo?! - pregunto un peliblanco, o mejor dicho gritó al aparecer en escena - Sawada atrapo a un intruso en el instituto, ¡eso es Extremo! - era nadie más que Sasagawa Ryohei.

- Oni-san, yo no he - se fijó que aun sostenía la mano del otro - hiiie~ - se sonrojo al instante, soltando la mano de golpe - no es un intruso, él es - se detuvo al darse cuenta que no sabía su nombre.

- Riku - prosiguió al ver al castaño acomplejado.

-Oh ya veo - sonrió sinceramente el Cielo - soy Tsuna y él es-

- Sasagawa Ryohei, y mi lema es: ¡extremo! - gritó emocionado - entonces estas aquí para unirte al club de boxeo, ¡increíble! - una gotita resbaló por la cara de los dos chicos al ver la emoción del otro.

- Te equivocas oni-san, él-

- Me encantaría, pero será para otra ocasión - pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del ojimiel - Tsuna prometió enseñarme el lugar - y con eso dicho arrastró al muchacho escaleras abajo, desapareciendo de la vista del atónito guardián del Sol.

Por otra parte, Sora seguía de mal humor, insultando a Riku entre murmullos, uno por pervertido y dos por dejarlo solo. Sora odiaba estar alejado del peliplata, después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para volver juntos a casa, la sola idea de tener que perderlo de vista le aterraba.

- Moo, estúpido Riku - pateó una piedra que impactó con unos baldes, botándolos y causando un gran alboroto - ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo? - puso mala cara.

Mas su tristeza solo duro unos instantes, ya que alguien se abalanzó contra él, intentando golpearlo. Gracias a sus reflejos, esquivó por completo el ataque, poniéndose en guardia rápidamente sacando su keyblade. Buscó al culpable pero no veía a nadie, no había su imaginación, de eso estaba seguro, pero tampoco podía desaparecer como si nada.

- Eso que tienes ahí, luce peligroso y fascinante - se escuchó una voz serena y profunda sobre él.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - miró arriba donde esta venia.

En una rama del árbol vió a un azabache de mirada profunda y penetrante, tanto que se estremeció cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Traía puesto un uniforme, así que el ojiazul pensó que era un estudiante del lugar, sin embargo eso no justificaba el por qué lo había atacado.

- ¿Que qué estoy haciendo? - sonrió dándole escalofríos - eres un intruso y además causas desorden en mi territorio - apuntó a los baldes caídos - es normal que tome cartas en el asunto y - mostró sus tonfas - te muerda hasta la muerte – declaró saltando sobre Sora.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? o ¿lo odiaron? Cualquiera de las dos me gustaria que me dijeran ^^<p>

y nos vemos en la proxima

bye bye


	2. Chapter II: Altercados y Complicaciones

_**Chapter II: Altercados y Complicaciones.**_

En esta ocasión acertó el golpe, pero el castaño lo bloqueó con su arma, mas la fuerza del moreno fue mayor haciéndolo retroceder.

- No sé cuál es tu problema - agitó su llave y el prefecto la esquivó elegantemente, dando un salto hacia atrás - pero si buscas pelea, no te la dejare fácil - arremetió golpeando sucesivamente contra Hibari, que se protegía con sus tonfas.

- Eres solo un herbívoro, esto no es nada.

Esta vez no bloqueó el ataque, pero lo esquivó para aprovechar la abertura y golpear el estómago del menor con fuerza, haciéndolo caer de rodillas a causa de la sorpresa y el dolor. Sora tampoco dejó pasar la oportunidad viendo que el otro había bajado la guardia, confiando en su victoria y lo atacó también acertando el golpe.

- Tsk, sí que eres persistente - el portador se puso de pie intentando recuperar el aire - aunque eres más interesante de lo que aparentas - se sacudió la tierra - dime tu nombre - le ordenó con soberbia.

- Sora - respondió algo confuso - ¿por qué te importa saber mi nombre?

- Curiosidad - se puso en guardia otra vez - además de que eres extrañamente fuerte - con gran agilidad desapareció de la vista del castaño.

Le propinó un golpe por la espalda, no lo demasiado duro como para hacerle daño, pero lo suficiente para inmovilizarlo y quitarle el arma. El azabache miraba la keyblade expectante, algo lógico, después de todo no todos los días aparecía alguien con una llave gigante con un extraño diseño y que la utilizase como arma.

- Es hora de que respondas algunas cosas - caminaba alrededor del castaño.

- Estás equivocado si crees que me has vencido - dio un salto, tomando algo de distancia - esto no acaba a no ser de que este inconsciente - invocó la llave, y esta desapareció de las manos del prefecto apareciendo nuevamente en las suyas.

- Y veo que eres un cabeza dura - lo miró algo sorprendido - "este tipo está lleno de sorpresas" - pensó el azabache - "igual que otro herbívoro castaño que conozco" - no pudo evitar sonreír cariñosamente al pensar en Tsuna.

- "Wow, él también puede sonreír" - se consternó al ver esa expresión - "igual que Riku, no lo había notado antes, pero sus miradas son similares".

Sora se propuso salir rápido de ahí, con la intención de reunirse con el peliplata, preocupado que este se hubiese metido en algún lio, aun si no le fuera ninguna dificultad el arreglárselas solo, más que nada Riku era más inteligente y hábil que el castaño. Unas pisadas acercándose lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones, dirigiendo su vista a donde estas provenían.

- Kufufufu~ veo que tienes problemas lidiando con el invasor, Ave-kun - se burló un tipo de pelo índigo con un ojo de igual color que este y el otro rojo con una marca en vez de pupila.

- Tsk, que diablos quieres estúpida piña, que no ves que estoy ocupado - gruñó la Nube al verse interrumpido.

- Kufufu eres un maldito desagradecido y eso que Nagi y yo estamos aquí específicamente para ayudarte por petición del pequeño katekyo - mostró molestia ante la actitud del prefecto.

Sora no sabía a ciencia cierta si esos dos eran aliados o todo lo contrario. Desde que había aparecido la "piña", estos no habían dejado de insultarse. Se fijó en la pequeña niña que se parecía al mayor, luciendo el mismo peinado y color del ojo, ya que en el otro tenía un parche con una calavera. Le puso más atención, notando que tenía un bulto negro entre los brazos. Pensó en un principio que era un peluche o algo por el estilo, sin embargo comenzó a moverse elevando su cabeza, revelando esos ojos amarillos inexpresivos.

- Oya oya, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? - preguntó molesto al bloquear la estocada dirigida contra la chica.

- Si no derroto a esa cosa aparecerán más, es peligrosa - dijo alterado el castaño.

- Sé que es una piña molesta y todo eso - se burló el prefecto - pero no es peligrosa de por sí.

- Kufufufu son bastante valientes al insultar a mi linda Chrome - repelió el ataque con su tridente, alejando al portador.

- ¡¿Hah?! No ella, lo que tiene en las manos - apuntó a la sombra - es un - un escalofrió recorrió su espalda - maldición, ya están aquí.

Del suelo surgieron numerosas Shadows, además de que aparecieron muchos Soldiers y Large Body. Los chicos parecían impactados ante las extrañas criaturas y Sora dando demostración de sus habilidades, acabo con un montón de un solo movimiento. El índigo y el azabache tras reponerse de la impresión inicial, decidieron unirse al espectáculo al ver a esas cosas brincar hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué demonios son estas cosas? - quiso saber el ojigris, mientras le propinaba un golpe con sus armas a un gordinflón por el frente - ¡¿pero qué?! - vio que su golpe no le hizo nada.

- Debes golpearlo por la espalda, los ataques de frente no sirven - explicaba el menor mientras cortaba a un soldado.

- Mukuro-sama, detrás de usted - le advirtió la chica.

- Kufufufu tú no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de todo - le dio una rápida estocada - aunque no son muy fuertes - comentó viendo que los derrotaba de un solo golpe.

- Pero es molesto que sean tantos - golpeó por la espalda a otro grandote - maldición, los morderé hasta la muerte - gruñó tras el golpe recibido.

La batalla no duro mucho tiempo, pero todos quedaron exhaustos después de pelear contra tantos enemigos nuevos. Sora acostumbrado a esto, solo había recibido algunos rasguños. Se giró hacia la chica, viendo que aún tenía a la criatura en sus brazos.

- Es la última que queda, debes deshacerte de ella - le ordenó.

-P-pero Skipy no es ma-malo - refutó tímida.

- Skipy? - alzó una ceja confuso.

- Es s-su no-nombre - bajo la mirada.

- Sé que algunos lucen tiernos - sonrió ante su adorable reacción - pero viste de lo que son capaces de hacer - se acercó a ella - son criaturas que nacen de la oscuridad que habita en los corazones de la gente, no son mascotas - acarició la cabeza de la joven.

- P-pero - levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Sora.

- No querrías que aparecieran más y lastimaran a tus camaradas - Chrome miró a Mukuro y Hibari, quienes estaban ligeramente lastimados - esta vez solo fueron de bajo nivel, pero podríamos no correr con tanta suerte la próxima - sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

- Esta bien - accedió poniéndolo en el suelo.

- "Igual que Tsunayoshi" - pensó la nube - "no creí que existiera otra persona estúpidamente amable" - se acercó también - yo me hare cargo herbívoro, eres muy lento - de un solo golpe, derroto a la sombra.

- ¡Skipy no! - exclamaron ambas piñas - eres un maldito insensible, estúpida alondra - se quejó molesto la Niebla.

- Si querías terminar malherido, no es mi asunto - se giró al castaño que estaba agachado, acariciando la cabeza de la chica intentando consolarla - es hora de que comiences a hablar - se puso de pie.

- Antes de eso, es mejor si nos curamos - elevó su keyblade - no subestimen una batalla con ellos, puede resultar fatal.

Lo observaron confusos, pensando qué demonios planeaba hacer con esa gigantesca llave. Esta comenzó a brillar, envolviéndolos una luz y en un instante las heridas junto con el dolor habían desaparecido. El castaño cayó al piso agotado, puesto que al usar Cure en todos había consumido casi toda su magia.

_**~En el Interior del Edificio~**_

Riku y Tsuna recorrían los pasillos, dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico, la oficina del comité de disciplina, por petición del más bajo.

- Solo un poco más y llegaremos - dijo nervioso ante el silencio formado.

- No te preocupes, no me molesta - contestó indiferente - es urgente para ti, además se ve como si yo te hubiese arrastrado a ayudarme - el castaño negó fervientemente.

- Lo hago porque quiero, Riku-san en ningún momento me ha obligado - corrigió extrañamente entusiasmado - incluso me atrapaste en la escalera - se sonrojó al recordar.

- Pfff - resopló divertido por la naturaleza del chico - eres adorable - revolvió los cabellos del menor.

- N-no digas cosas ra-raras - aceleró el paso.

- Te sonrojaste - afirmó acelerando también el paso.

- Es porque tu-

No pudo terminar ya que tropezó de nuevo, pero esta vez sí se impactó contra el suelo y definitivamente había tropezado con algo. Se incorporó rápidamente, observando el bulto negro causante de su caída. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna y retrocedió instintivamente ante la aparente inofensiva criatura.

- ¿Qué es eso? - apuntó en su dirección - Hiiiie~ - chilló cuando lo miro con sus ojos amarillos, saltándole encima.

El peliplata lo empujó y saco su Keyblade, acabando en el acto con la pequeña Shadow. Suspiró aliviado de que solo se tratase de una sola, eliminándola a tiempo para que no llamara a más. Una vez seguro que no habían más enemigos, hizo desaparecer la Way to the Down y se aproximó al ojimiel para comprobar si estaba bien. Tsuna se limpió la suciedad obtenida por la caída, después miro al agua marina en busca de respuestas.

- No te ves sorprendido por esas cosas - se sintió culpable bajo la atenta mirada del Cielo - tampoco tienes que agitarte, si no puedes hablar, no te obligaré - sonrió con dulzura.

- No es que no pueda decirlo - se rascó la nuca - lo más probable es que no me creas - más que nada, ese mundo lucia absolutamente normal y dudaba la aceptación de sus palabras.

- Tras ver aquello, creo estar dispuesto a creer en cualquier cosa - de repente la cara de Reborn se le vino a la mente - "Y más si un día aparece un Hitman que es un bebé y te dice que eres el siguiente líder de una familia mafiosa" - pensó con burla.

- Como dije, vengo de muy lejos - omitiría el detalle de que venía de otro mundo - y esas cosas son conocidas como Heartless, quienes surgen de la oscuridad que habita en los corazones de la gente - Tsuna lucia expectante ante la nueva información.

- ¿Y eso que buscabas? - recordó lo dicho por el peliplata cuando se conocieron.

- Busco algo llamado Keyhole - el Cielo frunció el ceño tratando de comprender - esas criaturas aprovechan para filtrarse, las grietas existentes en los muros que protegen los mun- digo que hay en ciertos lugares - se corrigió - y nuestro trabajo es sellarlos con la cerradura - concluyó.

- ¿Por eso tu arma luce como una llave? - Riku la hizo aparecer.

- En efecto - se la entregó - es una Keyblade y solo ellas pueden abrir o cerrar los Keyholes - el castaño la inspeccionaba cuidadosamente.

- Dijiste "nuestro" trabajo, ¿hay más sujetos buscando lo mismo? - le devolvió la llave.

- El lugar es inmenso así que nos dividimos en diferentes sectores - el objeto desapareció en sus manos.

- Y a ti te tocó mi instituto - continuaron su camino, llegando a la oficina del comité.

- A mí y mi compañero - completó - decidimos separarnos para abarcar más área en menos tiempo - entro al ver que nadie respondió cuando el ojimiel golpeó.

- Hibari-san no está - la habitación estaba vacía - me pregunto en donde se habrá metido - se sujetó el mentón pensando a los lugares a los que podía ir el prefecto.

- ¿No se te ocurre alguno? - se acercó a la ventana, mientras inspeccionaba.

- En la azotea no lo creo, ya que de allí vengo - siguió inquiriendo sitios posibles.

- ¿Pero qué rayos? - el grito molesto de su acompañante lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa? - ignoró al castaño y abrió la ventana - ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! - se horrorizó al ver que se subía en el marco de esta.

- Sora necesita ayuda - invocó su arma y la lanzó, para posteriormente saltar también.

- ¡Riku-san! - corrió fuera de la sala y se dirigió a donde debería haber aterrizado el mayor.


	3. Chapter III: Reunion

_**Chapter III: Reunión.**_

Sora sentado en el suelo, aun recuperándose del uso casi total de su magia, les explicó la situación a los otros tres, también evadiendo el tema de que provenía de otro mundo, aunque le había costado más el que entendieran, no porque no le creyeran, sino más bien porque el ojiazul se enredaba solo con su explicación, confundiendo a las dos piñas y al azabache.

- Magia, Heartless, Keyblade y Keyhole - enumeró los términos recién mencionados - parecen solo una sarta de idioteces - suspiró agotado mentalmente - pero después de ver esas cosas y esa enorme llave tuya, supongo que es verdad - se apoyó contra la pared.

- Por eso el bebé nos fue a buscar, él ya sabía que algo malo estaba pasando - se acercó al chico en el suelo - Kufufufu ¿aún no te sientes bien Cerrajero? - tomó el brazo del chico, parándolo.

- Se supone que eso es divertido - respondió ante el sobrenombre dado - y podrías haber sido algo más amable - se quejó por lo rudo de su agarre.

- Es que quería mirar más de cerca esa cara tuya que incluso descolocó a la Canaria - lo sujetó del mentón - en verdad es una pieza hermosa - Sora se estremeció al encontrarse con los ojos bicolor del mayor - tiene la misma esencia del Vongola, sin mencionar su apariencia - avergonzado giró el rostro - ya veo porque no pudiste ir enserio contra él - sonrió causándole más escalofríos al castaño.

- Déjame ir - trató de apartar la mano que lo sujetaba, sin éxito.

- Deberías soltarlo - dijo en voz baja el moreno.

- Kufufufu - se burló el peli índigo - no seas aguafiestas y déjame jugar con él también - Hibari afiló la mirada - o te molesta - acercó su rostro al ojiazul - después de todo tienes como juguete personal al pequeño Vongola - rio suavemente.

- No es que me moleste - elevó el rostro, observando los pisos superiores - pero puede que a alguien si - cerró los ojos y sonrió con superioridad.

- No te entiendo pajarraco, habla claro - sintió una fuerte aura homicida y retrocedió soltando al castaño de golpe - ¡¿pero qué mierda?! - exclamó alterado.

Si no se hubiera movido, la enorme llave que ahora estaba enterrada en el suelo, le habría dado un limpio y certero golpe. Dirigió sus ojos a donde el azabache anteriormente los había posado, sorprendiese de que un peliplata con una extraña ropa había saltado, cayendo elegantemente entre él y el chico que luchaba por mantenerse de pie.

- ¡Riku! - exclamó contento, apoyándose en la espalda de este para no perder el equilibrio.

- Siento la tardanza - le dedicó una cálida expresión al menor - ¿Puedes mantenerte de pie por ti mismo? - Sora obedeció y retrocedió unos pasos - me tomara solo un momento - sacó su arma del suelo.

- ¿Eh? - quedó confundido, hasta que vio a su compañero en posición de ataque - espera Riku - este lo ignoró y se propulsó hacia la Niebla.

- Eso fue peligroso - bloqueó su ataque con el tridente - "este tipo va enserio y es malditamente fuerte" - pensó mientras retenía el golpe del chico - Kufufufu no me veas así, es aterrador - Riku no solo quería golpearlo, quería eliminarlo, no perdonaría a nadie que se atreviera a poner en peligro a su pequeño castaño.

- Si sigues con tus juego, esto será demasiado sencillo - hizo un barrido, haciendo caer al bicolor - ...! - cuando intento darle el golpe de gracia, el azabache le lanzó una de sus tonfas haciéndolo retroceder y así alejándose del caído.

- Tsk, eres una piña inútil - cogió su arma y observo al peliplata, quien estaba listo para lanzarse nuevamente en un ataque - por qué no utilizaste tus ilusiones si sabias que te iba a atacar de frente - se quejó, mientras el otro se ponía de pie.

- No me dio tiempo, es veloz y - se acomodó un mechón suelto tras la oreja - presentí que no funcionarían - chistó molesto.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? Excusas tu inutilidad - se mofó - pero debo de admitir que es fuerte y sus ojos dan escalofríos.

Se impulsó hacia el agua marina antes que él. Riku esquivó el ataque dando un rápido salto hacia la pared, aprovechando esta para impulsarse y arremeter contra Hibari, quien bloqueó y repelió el ataque. Sora ya más estable, intento llamar al otro portador de la llave, pero volvió a ser ignorado. Frustrado y molesto de su impulsiva actitud, aunque el castaño siempre lo era y nadie le decía nada, decidió parar la pelea con sus propias manos y de paso golpear al mayor por no escucharlo desde el inicio y malentender las cosas, aunque de cierta manera lo había ayudado con el peli índigo acosador.

- ¡Riku-san! - el nombrado se descuidó al oír que el otro castaño lo llamaba, aprovechando el azabache para patearlo - Hi-Hibari-san, ¡¿pero qué está haciendo?! - corrió más deprisa hacia ellos.

- Solo me encargaba del intruso - quedo helado ante lo que vio - ¿qué crees que estás haciendo tú, Herbívoro? - preguntó que molesto, furioso al ver que este había corrido a socorrer al tipo en el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? - lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, ignorando al prefecto - me diste un susto de muerte cuando saltaste por la ventana, menos mal que estas bien - suspiró aliviado que el Maestro de la Keyblade no tenía ningún rasguño.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi - este se sobresaltó, recordando que el pelinegro también estaba ahí - me puedes explicar esto - y no estaba nada feliz.

- ¡Maldito Riku! - el ojiazul saltó, atinándole una patada en las costillas - Te dije que te esperaras - se sentó sobre él, aprovechando que quedó tirado en el suelo - pero no, decidiste ignorarme olímpicamente y permitiste que te golpearan - lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa.

- El único que me está lastimando eres tu Sora - se quejó adolorido por la patada.

- A veces pienso que eres más idiota que yo - soltó al chico y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

- Entonces admites que lo eres - se burló, sacudiéndose la tierra - es un gran avance para ti decir aquello.

- ¡Cállate! Y no cambies el tema - gritó avergonzado de que este se burlara.

- Etto, Riku-san ¿estás bien? - preguntó entre preocupado e impactado por aquella escena.

- Estoy bien - le sonrió al otro castaño - siento haberte preocupado así Tsuna, solo me precipite y saqué conclusiones erróneas - revolvió el cabello del menor, haciéndolo sonrojar.

- ...!? - Sora cogió la mano sobre el Cielo, jalándolo hacia atrás y colocándose entre ellos - ¿y tú quien se supone que eres? – preguntó con fastidio el ojiazul al verlo todo amistoso con su pareja.

- Tsuna - observó al chico enfrente suyo - tú debes ser el compañero de Riku-san - afirmó por la cercanía que estos mostraban.

- Así es, soy Sora – reafirmó con orgullo - y tú debes ser el pequeño Vongola del cual hablaban el Pájaro y la Piña - los nombrados se enojaron ante el comentario.

- Oye Cerrajero, tengo nombre - se quejaba mientras se acercaba, seguido de Chrome - no te atrevas a llamarme igual que como lo hace el ave.

- Ha, viene de alguien que no ha parado de dar apodos extraños a la gente - dice con sarcasmo el azabache - pero tampoco me ha gustado - los dos castaños lo miraron, mas solo Tsuna se veía aterrado.

- Ustedes sí que son sensibles ante pequeñas tonterías - suspiró agotado - bien, entonces como quieren que los llame por sus nombres - una venita apareció en la frente de Sora, denotando la ira que sentía - si ni siquiera se han dado el trabajo de presentarse, sé que uso magia, ¡pero no soy un maldito adivino! - finalizó gritando bastante exasperado.

- Sora cálmate - trató en vano de bajarle los humos al chico.

- Ellos son Hibari y Mukuro-sama - habló la pequeña peli índigo - gu-guardines de la Nube y la Niebla - dijo tímida detrás del bicolor.

- Ya veo, con que Mukuro y Hibari - soltó sin honoríficos ni respeto alguno - ¿y tú? - se acercó a la niña sonriente.

- D-Dokuro...Chrome.

- Muy bien Chrome, es un placer conocerte - le extendió la mano y ella algo dudosa aceptó el gesto.

- Wow, es asombroso que Chrome interactúe con un completo extraño - exclamó anonadado el Cielo.

- Kufufufu, creo que le atraen los castaños – dijo la Niebla apareciendo de la nada a su lado.

- Supongo que los gustos son similares entre las piñas – se burló el azabache.

- Cálmense, no es momento de pelear entre nosotros - argumentó en el momento para apaciguar a los sujetos que en cualquier momento comenzarían a destrozarse.

- El Vongola tiene razón – guardó su tridente – no vine a jugar con el ave – se acercó al peliplata, aún en guardia – así que tú eres el dueño de ese zafiro – afirmó el peli índigo.

- Algún problema con eso - afiló la mirada.

- Riku-san no tú también – chilló temiendo que también peleara.

- Ven conmigo un momento – sin esperar respuesta, arrastró al chico lejos del tumulto.

- Hi-Hibari-san ¿qué pasa contigo? - preguntó el ojimiel una vez el azabache lo liberó.

- No te entiendo - lo arrinconó contra la pared – ¿qué es lo que pretendes? – la molestia en su voz no pasaba desapercibida.

- Soy yo el que no entiende – lo contemplaba aun confuso y temeroso por el semblante de Kyouya.

- No te basta rodearte de esos frikis – haciendo referencia al resto de los guardianes – ahora vas y seduces a otro sujeto extraño – Tsuna apretó los puños, si, el Cielo estaba molesto.

- ¡No eres nadie para regañarme! - le gritó, aturdiendo al pelinegro, quien no se esperaba esa reacción – no es de tu incumbencia con quien me relacione – la Nube puso una expresión dolida.

- Haz lo que quieras – declaró soltándolo y volviendo con el resto.

El castaño quedo desconcertado y bastante afectado por el extraño e inexplicable actuar del prefecto. Parecía una simple demostración de celos, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo, haciéndose cuestionar en que pensaba el azabache. A ratos se comportaba posesivo y sobreprotector y a otros no le importaba lo que el castaño hiciera, ignorándolo por completo y entristeciendo al pequeño Líder. Resignado y agotado decidió reunirse con los demás para no preocuparlos y que le preguntaran cosas que en ese momento no le apetecían contestar.

Tsuna observó que a los chicos se les aproximaba otro grupo conformado por Gokudera, Yamamoto y dos tipos con aun más extrañas apariencias, con caras similares a animales, Donald y Goofy.

- Tenemos que movernos antes de que aparezcan más Heartless - ordenó el mago.

- Cierra el pico estúpido pato - ladró la Tormenta.

- Maa, Maa Gokudera, Donald tiene razón - sonrió despreocupado la Lluvia - ¡Ah!, con que aquí estaban - saludó al resto, quienes los miraban intrigados.

- ¡Juudaime! - dejo su discusión con el mago y se acercó al castaño ojiazul - ¿eh? ¿Qué pasó con sus ojos?

- Gokudera-kun - lo llamó el ojimiel al ver que lo habían confundido – "lo que me faltaba, que me confundan con un completo extraño" – pensó con un deje de pesadez.

- ¿Eh? - miró al Cielo y de nuevo a Sora - ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Por qué hay dos Décimos? - abrió la boca sorprendido del parecido de los chicos.

- Hey idiota de las bombas, creo que tanto humo y pólvora ha chamuscado tu diminuto cerebro - insultó el prefecto más atemorizante de lo normal.

- Creo que tienes un ligero enredo aquí - habló algo ofendido el portador de la llave - mi nombre es Sora, ¿entendiste? So-ra - le aclaró.

- Que idiota - reía a carcajadas el pato tras él.

- Gorsh Donald, no es muy amable de tu parte burlarte así - regañó suavemente su compañero.

- Además hay que admitir que lucen parecido - afirmó Yamamoto, para que el peliplata no se sintiera avergonzado de su error.

- ¡Que no nos parecemos! - gritaron los dos castaños al unísono, logrando que todos rieran por el adorable gesto al negar lo obvio.

- Bueno Sora, yo soy Yamamoto Takeshi - revolvió los cabellos del menor.

- Y yo soy Riku - apartó de un golpe la mano del moreno - y agradecería que no lo tocaras con tanta confianza - lo fulminó con la mirada el aguamarina.

- R-Riku t-te dije que te controlaras - le reclamó completamente avergonzado el ojiazul - que pasa si provocas otro mal entendido y terminas peleando.

- Tsk - chasqueó la lengua molesto - no me importa en lo más mínimo, no permitiré que toquen a su gusto lo que es mío.

- ¡Ah! - jaló al chico para que quedara a su alcance - n-no di-digas e-esa clase de cosas enfrente de tanta gente - le susurró al oído rojo como tomate.

- Hahaha no te preocupes - palmeó el hombro del Maestro de la Keyblade - entendí perfectamente el mensaje - lo observó con ojos astutos - Gokudera ya sal de ese trance por estar apenado - sacudió un poco al ojiverde - deberías presentarte también.

- Suéltame idiota del béisbol - empujó al azabache y miró a los dos sujetos que aun discutían - soy Gokudera Hayato - Sora al notarlo le sonrió, al contrario de Riku, quien prácticamente lo ignoro.

- ¿Y ellos quiénes son? - apuntó a los dos que habían llegado junto a sus guardianes.

- ¿El pato y el perro? - cuestionó la tormenta.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Buscas pelea conmigo niño?! - alzó su varita.

- ¡Ha! Inténtalo estúpido pájaro - sacó varios cartuchos de dinamita.

- Maa, Maa, no empiecen otra vez - tomó la mano que agarraba el explosivo.

- Tú también cálmate, no somos enemigos - Goofy sostuvo a Donald por los hombros.

- ¡Por ahora! - sentenciaron al unísono, zafándose del agarre de sus compañeros y dándose las espaldas enfurecidos.

- No les prestes atención - quiso tranquilizar a Tsuna, que lucía una expresión de pánico - han estado así desde que se encontraron - se rio el moreno.

- ¿Entonces ellos son? - reiteró su pregunta.

- Donald y Goofy, ambos camaradas míos - contestó el ojiazul.

- Kufufufu~ eso explica mucho - se burló la piña.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! - gruñó Sora - solo te ignorare - suspiró - chicos que fue lo que sucedió, ¿no que estaban revisando los alrededores?

- Y eso hacíamos hasta que nos topamos con estos pervertidos – espetó con desagrado el plumífero.


	4. Chapter IV: Revelando Detalles

_**Espero lo disfruten ^^, doble cap**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IV: Revelando Detalles.<strong>_

- ¿pasó algo? - preguntó algo preocupado el ojiazul.

- Nada nuevo - respondió resignado el mago.

_**Flashback**_

Nuestros viajeros habían estado deambulando por bastante tiempo sin obtener señales de ningún enemigo, comenzando a frustrar al más bajo de ambos.

- Maldición, pareciera que camináramos en círculos - se sacudía las plumas de la cabeza exasperado - todas las calle lucen igual que la anterior - más que no avanzar, estaban completamente perdidos.

- Por allá Donald - señaló un parque - quizás haya algo o tal vez podríamos preguntarle a alguien.

- No seas ridículo Goofy - rechazó la idea de las consultas - pero no perdemos nada con investigar ese sitio - y a paso firme, se dirigió al lugar propuesto.

No notaron a nadie en un principio, lo que les pareció extraño, aunque era normal para los demás por la hora que era y además el rey había dicho que se encargaría de la seguridad de los civiles, aunque claro, ninguno de ellos recordaba eso. Se adentraron aún más, oyendo un sonido de forcejeo acompañado de murmullos.

- Suel-tame - exigía la primera voz molesta - no puedo creer que estés caliente en un lugar como este - los subordinados del rey no entendían nada y se acercaron.

- Tampoco opones mucha resistencia - lo sujetó del mentón.

- Creo que alguien está en problemas - supuso Goofy.

- Seguro son los Heartless - corrió en su dirección a "socorrer al pobre chico"

- Yamamoto déjame ir - el moreno aprovechó para apoderarse de los labios del peliplata - ...Mgh... - gemía removiéndose en el vano intento de liberarse.

- ¡Deténganse ahí! - gritó el hechicero saltando desde los arbustos seguido del perro.

- ¡Pero que mierda! - se sobresaltó por la irrupción, alejándose de la boca del ojiverde.

- Ups - exclamo algo incómodo Goofy.

- ¡¿P-pero q-que rayos e-están ha-haciendo?! - se sonrojo por la comprometedora escena.

El pelinegro tenía a la Tormenta arrinconada contra un árbol, con la camisa abierta, mientras una mano del moreno reposaba en su pecho y la otra lo sujetaba de la cintura para que este no escapase. Ambos guardianes quedaron estáticos ante los dos extraños tipos. De pronto un rojo intenso apareció en las mejillas de Hayato, denotando la vergüenza que sentía al haber sido visto en tan sugerente situación.

- ¡T-te dije que me soltaras idiota del béisbol! - gritó enfurecido, nervioso y sonrojado mientras le propinaba una patada al pobre moreno - y ustedes malditos mirones, ¡hasta cuándo estarán ahí parados! - deprisa abotono su camisa.

- ¡¿Mirones?! - repitió Donald fastidiado - ustedes son los pervertidos exhibicionistas que hacen cosas que no deberían - se cruzó de brazos golpeando con su pie insistentemente el suelo.

- Gokudera cálmate - dijo con dificultad, recuperando el aliento.

- ¡Cállate! - pasó al lado de Yamamoto ignorándolo - maldito pato que mierda pretendes - lo miró amenazante.

- ¡¿Buscas pelea?! Porque con gusto te daré una paliza niño - sacó su varita, preparado para atacar.

- Donald, no estamos aquí para pelear, marchémonos - le pedía su compañero, asustado de que las cosas empeorasen.

- Silencio, este mocoso necesita aprender.

- Tú lo pediste fracaso de ave - encendió unas cuantas dinamitas.

Justo en el instante en que Donald le iba a lanzar un hechizo y Gokudera sus bombas, los verdaderos enemigos hicieron acto de presencia en el parque, rodeando a los chicos y distrayéndolos de su confrontación. Los guardianes se sorprendieron de las criaturas negras que aparecieron de la nada, dándoles escalofríos por sus tétricas apariencias.

- ¡¿Que son esas cosas?! - gritó exaltado el peliplata.

- Así que al fin aparecen - retrocedió un poco, quedando junto a su camarada.

- Son Heartless - respondió Goofy.

- Supongo que nuestra pelea se pospondrá hasta que acabemos con estas cosas - le sonrió al mago, y este le devolvió el gesto.

La batalla no fue dura, pero si larga. Pese a no ser enemigos muy fuertes (ghost, shadows, large body y soldiers) surgieron sin parar hasta determinado momento, dejando agotados, mas no lastimados a los héroes. La Lluvia se acercó a Donald y Goofy para conseguir información de que diablos había sido eso, ya que por lo que había visto y oído, ellos estaban familiarizados con esas cosas.

- ¿Oscuridad del corazón? - apenas podía entender.

- Así es - afirmo el perro.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieren aquí esos Heartless? - inquirió el pelinegro.

- Invadir y consumir todo a su paso - respondió el pato - por eso debemos encontrar la cerradura.

- Ahora comprendo - el azabache lucia pensativo asimilando toda esa información - era esto a lo que se refería el chiquitín.

- Debemos reunirnos con los demás, Juudaime podría estar en peligro - Takeshi lo sujetó del brazo antes de que comenzara a correr.

- Solo cálmate un poco, Tsuna sabe cuidarse - Hayato escuchaba atento - además Hibari está en el colegio, sabes que él no permitiría que nada malo le pasase - se relajó un poco, consciente de que la Lluvia tenía razón.

- Pero...

- Si tanto te preocupa, iremos a echar un vistazo - puso su mano sobre la melena del peliplata, acariciándola ligeramente - y aprovechamos de organizarnos y ver qué podemos hacer - la dulce voz de Yamamoto terminó tranquilizándolo por completo.

- Cof, cof - el mago tocio forzosamente sacándolos de su aura rosa y empalagosa - no sé qué es lo que pretenden hacer una vez reunidos, admito que saben pelear pero no pueden solucionar nada - aseveró.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - levantó su puño agresivo el ojiverde.

- Solo el portador de la llave puede cerrar el Keyhole - cubrió la boca de Donald para que no siguiera discutiendo.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora? - preguntó el ojiambar.

- Si no mal recuerdo - giraba sobre sí mismo, intentando recordar la dirección - ellos deberían estar por allá.

- Eso es perfecto - el lugar indicado, conducía a Nami-chuu - nuestro grupo está en esa misma dirección, ¿qué tal si vamos juntos?

- ¡¿Ha?! ¡¿Ir juntos?! ¡Ni hablar! - exclamaron apuntándose al unísono tanto Gokudera como Donald.

- ¿Por qué no? Me parece buena idea.

- Pienso lo mismo - apoyó Goofy - hay demasiados Heartless y entre más seamos, será más sencillos derrotarlos.

- No estoy de acuerdo en tener que caminar con ese niño, pero concuerdo en que nos reunamos con Sora y Riku - aceptó resignado.

- Hmph - se encaminó a regañadientes la Tormenta por tener que ir junto a esos raros sujetos.

Y así el grupo se dirigió a la escuela, golpeando una que otra pequeña sombra que se les cruzase por el camino. Además de las estúpidas discusiones entre el pato y el peliplata, quienes con su mal y orgulloso carácter, no cedían ante ningún mandato o insulto del otro.

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Y eso fue lo que paso - finalizó el relato Goofy ya que los otros dos seguían discutiendo.

- Eres un maldito pervertido, no sé por qué te enojas con la verdad - se burló Donald.

- Te arrancaré todas las plumas - amenazó sonrojado porque había contado la parte del acoso por parte del espadachín.

- ¿Ellos son siempre así? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo al verlos discutir.

Se quedaron mirando y soltaron una risilla al verse que de nuevo habían hablado a la vez - debo admitir que en verdad somos algo parecidos - se sujetaba el estómago el ojiazul a causa de la risa.

- Ten cuidado Tsuna o podría contagiarte la idiotez - revolvió la melena de ambos castaños - oh vamos Sora, era solo una broma - siguió al ojiazul, quien se había marchado molesto por el comentario.

- Sora espera un poco - el castaño se detuvo una vez estuvieron alejados y seguro de que nadie los estaba viendo - me dirás que te molestó tan-

No tuvo tiempo para completar la frase ya que el menor se abalanzó contra él, sujetándolo de la ropa. El aguamarina cerró los ojos instintivamente, creyendo que lo golpearía, pero recibió algo totalmente distinto. El pequeño portador presionaba ligeramente sus labios con los suyos, moviéndose insistentemente en busca de una respuesta por parte del mayor. Riku todavía un poco atónito, correspondió el beso, aprisionando al chico por la cintura y este rodeando el cuello del peliplata con sus brazos.

Se separaron a falta de aire, levemente agitados, recuperando el aliento. Sora desvió la mirada sonrojado de la de su pareja, que lo observaba interrogante y divertido, imaginando porque había hecho eso, más que nada, para él, el ojiazul era un libro abierto y muy sencillo de leer.

- ¿Ahora me dirás que fue todo eso? - siguió con los ojos clavados en el suelo - ¿celoso tal vez? - preguntó sabiendo muy bien que eso era.

-...- rojo como tomate elevó su rostro, encontrándose con esa dulce expresión que le colocaba el más alto - si lo sabes no preguntes, estúpido Riku - hizo un puchero al no poder negarlo.

- No me hagas esa cara o no podré evitar querer comerte aquí mismo - tomó su rostro con ambas manos, dándole un beso corto y liberándolo al instante - vamos o comenzaran a pensar de más - camino un poco y al darse cuenta que el menor aun no reaccionaba se giró - o prefieres que te lo haga aquí - le guiño un ojo.

- E-eres u-un m-maniaco p-pervertido - agitaba sus brazos y pisando fuertemente sin moverse de su sitio en protesta - ¡por supuesto que no quiero eso! - el otro se rio a carcajadas y siguió caminando.

- Hah - suspiro sin ánimos - qué voy a hacer con él - mas una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios, feliz por las palabras y acciones del Maestro de la llave, que lo habían hecho sentir más confiado.

- Ya creía yo que su relación era demasiado cercana para ser simples compañeros - la voz del prefecto se hizo presente - veo que no me equivoque del todo - Sora horrorizado se volteó lentamente hacia donde procedía la voz, encontrándose con los ojos metalizados del azabache.

- ¡¿Po-por q-q-qué es-estas a-aquí?! - tartamudeaba sorprendido de que los descubrieran.


	5. Chapter V: Extraña Confianza

_**Chapter V: Extraña confianza.**_

- ¡¿Po-por q-q-qué es-estas a-aquí?! - cuestionó en total pánico.

- Las peleas sin sentido de esos herbívoros me estaban hartando, así que me alejé de ellos topándome con esta interesante escena - se acercó al castaño que lo miraba sonrojado y nervioso - además eso no es algo que harías en un sitio donde fácilmente puedes ser visto - lo miró con suficiencia.

-...- el ojiazul no podía refutarle, sabía que Hibari tenía razón y que había sido descuidado al dejarse llevar por los celos.

- Aunque no es algo que me importe realmente - Sora arqueó una ceja sin comprender - pero debo de admitir que me da algo de envidia - lucia melancólico.

- ¿Qué cosa? - la expresión de la Nube le causaba preocupación, algo le decía que no era mal chico.

- Puedes ser capaz de mostrar tus sentimientos abiertamente ante la persona que te gusta, sin temor a ser rechazado - era algo lógico para Sora porque conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su peliplata, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no entendía en que pensaba.

- ¿Te refieres a Tsuna? - el pelinegro lo miró perplejo.

- "¿Cómo diablos se dio cuenta?" - se preguntaba al verse descubierto - "¿tan obvio soy?" - afiló la mirada pensando que tal vez hacía gestos o caras fáciles de interpretar.

- Bueno...- Sora se rascó la cabeza incomodo bajo los ojos de Kyouya, quien no decía nada - perdona si me equivoco pero - dudó unos momentos antes de continuar - cuando él se preocupó por Riku, pusiste una cara aterradora y justo después te lo llevaste - más bien arrastró - pero cuando volviste, te veías triste y dolido.

- No digas ridiculeces – negó con frialdad.

- Sé que soy un idiota que nunca se da cuenta de nada - sujetó la manga del moreno para que se detuviera - pero tenías la misma mirada que me dirigía Riku cuando hablaba con Kairi. "Y eso lo lastimó tanto que terminó haciendo locuras" - recordó arrepentido de no darse cuenta antes de esos sentimientos que ambos siempre compartieron.

- Aun así - apretó la mandíbula frustrado y molesto de verse expuesto tan fácilmente por un extraño - "o es porque es un extraño, que comparte similitudes con el otro herbívoro que puedo hacerlo" - le daba esa curiosa sensación de calidez.

- ¿Aun así que?

- No tengo la menor idea de que hacer - volvió a girarse hacia el castaño.

- Sé que no soy el más indicado para decirte esto, pero podrías partir por ser un poco más honesto - algo difícil para ambos presentes - ¡Ah! Pero tampoco tienes que hacer un cambio tan extremo o lo espantarías - golpeó suavemente la espalda del prefecto, burlándose descaradamente.

- Hmph, lo haga o no, se terminara asustando - sonrió sinceramente, imaginando la cara del Cielo.

- ¡Wow! Y podrías sonreír así más seguido - apuntó su rostro - no das tanto miedo e incluso podría jurar que mi corazón se aceleró un poco - llevó las manos a su pecho, fingiendo calmarse.

Sora siguió soltando bromas mezcladas con consejos, o el intento de ello, mientras se encaminaban al grupo, para animar al acomplejado prefecto. Hibari en cambio contestaba vaga y cortantemente, mas aun así prestaba completa atención a cada una de las palabras dichas por el más bajo.

Riku hablaba con Tsuna, Donald y Goofy, cuando se percató de que su castaño volvía, pero no solo. Un ligero tic apareció en su ojo observando lo entusiasmado que parecía Sora hablando con el azabache. Con intenciones de romper esa agradable atmosfera, quiso acercarse a los chicos, sin embargo se percató de la cara triste y angustiada que colocó el Cielo al ver también la misma escena. El peliplata aprovechó la distracción de los otros dos para distanciarse junto al ojimiel de ellos, pero sin desaparecer de la vista de los demás para no causar sospechas y/o cualquier tipo de pensamiento innecesario.

- ¿Qué sucede Riku-san? - preguntó al ver que se habían apartado.

- Eso quería saber - le devolvió la pregunta - ¿qué fue lo te que hizo poner tan depresivo? - el castaño se crispó ante la percepción del aguamarina.

- ¿Tan obvio soy? Hahahaha - rio falsamente.

- Lo suficiente, además sumándole el hecho de que soy bastante agudo - le dedicó una cálida expresión - ¿tiene que ver con lo mismo que a mí me tiene molesto?

- Se ve que hasta Hibari-san se siente más cómodo con Sora-kun - volvió la vista hacia ellos, a los cuales se les sumaron las piñas - tal vez si fuera como él, Hibari-san no se enojaría conmigo – murmuró entristecido.

- Al contrario, creo que lo exasperarías aún más - rio bajo.

- Pero solo hay que ver como se están llevando para percatarse de que le agrada más que yo - se cubrió la boca arrepentido de soltar eso tan fácilmente.

- Así que básicamente estás celoso - el Cielo se reprendía mentalmente, mientras el peliplata observaba divertido su ataque de pánico.

- No le digas a nadie - le suplicó y el mayor asintió haciendo que se relajase - gracias - sonrió aun apenado.

- Deja de menospreciarte - le pegó con su dedo en el entrecejo - tu eres tú y Sora es Sora, y por muy parecidos que luzcan, puedo asegurar que son totalmente opuestos - el bajito se sobaba la parte lastimada.

- Pero...

- Podría nombrarte un sin fin de defectos suyos, los cuales volverían loco a cualquiera.

- Aun así, tú estás con él - acotó el castaño.

- Pasamos por mucho antes de llegar a donde estamos, sufrí en silencio por mucho tiempo, siendo solo llamado su amigo de la infancia - recordó los celos que sentía por Kairi, quien sin hacer nada conseguía la atención del castaño.

- Es especial para ti - dijo al ver los ojos de Riku que reflejaban el amor que sentía por el ojiazul.

- Aunque nunca me di cuenta en que momento, solo sabía que lo era - dirigió su mirada hacia Sora quien era molestado por el ilusionista - si en verdad te gusta ese estoico sujeto, debes actuar, no excusarte más - y el aguamarina deseaba que fuera lo más pronto posible para que se alejara de su castaño.

- Tengo miedo - los ojos del Cielo se cristalizaron, formándose un nudo en su garganta.

- Es cierto que nadie asegura que terminará bien - el pequeño se estremeció - pero eso le da diversión a esto, además - se acercó al rostro del Vongola consciente de que era observado - pienso que la tienes más fácil de lo que imaginas - el aliento del Riku golpeándole en la cara provocó que se sonrojara en extremo.

Acarició tiernamente la mejilla del ojimiel, rozaron sus narices a causa de la proximidad de sus rostros. Al más bajo lo invadieron los nervios y la vergüenza, sin saber qué hacer ante las acciones del peliplata, quien no despegaba los ojos de los suyos. Entonces reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que pese le agradaba el Maestro de llave, no eran esas orbes aguamarina las que le quitaban el sueño y por las que quería ser "observado". Desvió la mirada, dándole a entender que no estaba ni cómodo ni deseoso de esa situación, al menos no quería que fuese Riku. Este por su parte sonrió satisfecho y dirigió sus labios a la frente del Décimo, depositando un suave y corto beso.

Palmeó su espalda y se retiró en dirección a Sora, quien por suerte no había visto nada por estar "entreteniéndose" con la Niebla. Hibari también había comenzado a caminar hacia el otro castaño, ambos topándose a medio camino.

- Hey - el peliplata solo iba a pasar de él, pero el azabache llamó su atención - mantente lejos de él si no deseas ser mordido hasta la muerte - sentenció amenazante.

- "Este tipo...Tsuna creo que eres más idiota y lento de lo que aparentas" - pensó asombrado de la declaración hecha del prefecto, quien no se molestaba en ocultar sus celos - vaya, con esa mirada asustaras al pobre chico - Riku sonrió burlón.

- Tsk - chistó la lengua fastidiado - no me hagas repetirlo - iba a seguir pero ahora fue la voz del peliplateado quien lo detuvo.

- Lo mismo te digo - endureció el rostro y afiló su mirada, luciendo aterrador, aunque ni estremeció al moreno, que lo miraba de la misma manera - no te acerques a Sora - declaró igual de amenazante.

- Hmm - emitió como respuesta, le divertía de alguna forma la actitud del aguamarina.

- Suerte - le dio la espalda moviéndose en dirección opuesta.

La Nube consciente de que su castaño no sería robado por un extraño sujeto, solo suspiró y se aproximó al Vongola. Tsuna estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, preguntándose porqué Riku había hecho tal cosa, colocándose rojo al recordar el inofensivo beso. No escuchó las pisadas de su guardián, hasta que este estuvo a unos centímetros de distancia y lo llamó para que le prestara la debida atención. Tsuna realmente no esperaba ver al prefecto de la nada frente a él. Hibari iba abrir la boca para hablar de manera normal y honesta con el castaño, quien parecía un pequeño conejo aterrado, pendiente de cada movimiento realizado por el azabache.

- Ciaossu - fue interrumpido por el katekyo y una curiosa y chillona risa.

- ¡Reborn/Su majestad! - gritaron ambos castaños.

- Veo que todos están reunidos - miró a cada uno de los chicos y chica presentes - Lambo fue en busca de Ryohei, por lo que ya deberían estar por llegar - ambos personajes se acercaron al grupo.

- Me alegra de que estén bien chicos - declaró aliviado el ratón - ¿cómo está la situación? Puedo imaginarme que no tan bien si se han juntado nuevamente - Sora, Donald y Goofy se reverenciaron de manera corta y rápida, mientras que Riku solo se limitó a mover levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Tal como dijo, los Heartless han estado haciendo de las suyas, incluso hemos tenido enfrentamientos en contra de ellos en distintas ocasiones - informó el pato.

- Ya veo - cerró los ojos pensativo. Luego se fijó en los guardianes presentes - ustedes deben ser los sujetos fuertes de los que me habló Reborn - sus ojos se posaron sobre el Cielo - y tú debes ser Tsuna. Luces igual que nuestro Sora - el ratón sonrió cálidamente, haciendo sentir al ojimiel cómodo.

- Lo he oído bastante el día de hoy - el azabache se adelantó, parándose entre Mickey y el castaño - ¡Hibari-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - exclamó preocupado de lo que este pudiera hacer.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? - el prefecto estaba más que cabreado con su repentina aparición, la cual había interrumpido la charla que deseaba tener con el más bajo.

- No necesitas ser tan hostil conmigo, después de todo nos enfrentamos a lo mismo - la mirada metalizada seguía fulminándolo - soy Mickey, algo así como el líder de los muchachos en esta misión - se presentó intentando apaciguar la aura asesina que desprendía el moreno - "Actúa igual que Riku cuando sobreprotege a Sora, ese niño en verdad debe ser muy importante para él, así que lo mejor será mantener distancia por ahora o será peligroso" - se aconsejó ante la actitud de la Nube.

- Majestad, ¿ocurrió algo para que este aquí? Además quien es el bebé que lo acompaña - señaló al infante de traje y sombrero.

- Me llamo Reborn - saltó y pateó el rostro del ojiazul - y soy un asesino - sonrió macabramente erizando al adolorido Sora.

- ¡Reborn! ¡Eso no es muy amable de tu parte! - le regañó Sawada - Sora-kun, ¿estás bien? - le ayudó a erguirse.

- No fue nada, solo me pilló con la guardia baja - sonrió torpemente, contagiándole el gesto al otro castaño - y qué es eso del kun después de mi nombre, llámame solo Sora - le exigió.

- D-de acuerdo S-Sora - dijo todo avergonzado haciendo reír al portador de la llave.

- Pff Hahahaha, no necesitas ponerte todo nervioso y sonrojado para decir un nombre - golpeó amistosamente la espalda del Cielo.

- Tampoco es bueno burlarse de la gente - Tsuna infló las mejillas en señal de molestia.

- Si ya terminaron de jugar - el sicario llamó la atención a ambos castaños - todavía debemos solucionar el problema de esas sombras.

- ¡Ya lo sabemos! - exclamaron los dos colorados por su infantil actuar.

- Ustedes sí que se llevan bien - resopló divertido el aguamarina tras ellos, exaltándolos por su repentina aparición.

- ¡Riku/Riku-san! - el ojimiel nervioso y aún más rojo desvió la mirada de la del peliplata.

Riku al ver la inocente reacción de este, recordó lo que le había hecho momentos antes y se rascó apenado la mejilla, también corriendo el rostro. Sora observó a los chicos cohibidos, preguntándose el porqué de su reacción en cuanto se vieron. Realmente la curiosidad lo estaba matando, y que hablar de los celos que lo consumían con solo percibir esa empalagosa atmosfera que los rodeaba.

- "No me digas que le gusta Riku" - de solo imaginar tal situación, lo deprimía totalmente - "acaso Hibari no tiene alguna posibilidad" - dejando de lado sus sentimientos, buscó al prefecto en el terreno.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó el ratón apareciendo de la nada a su lado.

- Volveré enseguida - tras eso salió corriendo al no poder localizar al azabache.

- ¡¿Sora?! - el aguamarina se alteró un poco por la extraña e impulsiva salida del castaño - ¿Mickey? - el rey lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo para que no fuese detrás de él.

- Necesitamos pensar en algún plan - la expresión seria de su majestad paso a una cálida y comprensiva – conociéndolo, seguro que es alguna pequeñez sin importancia – el peliplata miraba aun por donde había escapado su compañero.

- Quizás fue al baño – propuso Donald – es de Sora de quien hablamos – dijo en burla haciendo sonreír levemente al mayor, mas no le duro mucho esa expresión de calma.

- "¿Y el pelinegro violento?" – Se cuestionó al no verlo en el lugar – "no me digas que-

- ¿Ahora qué? – De la nada, el katekyo se paró en frente de él - buscas a alguien "más" - recalcó lo último con una expresión de burla.

- "Este tipo, ¿en qué momento llegó aquí?" - Riku sentía que no podía bajar la guardia frente al bebé - no es nada - mostró ese semblante frio y sereno que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Es así? - soltó una pequeña risa malvada - Tsuna ya que están todos los guardianes, empecemos a pensar en algún plan - se percató de que Lambo junto a Sasagawa se acercaban corriendo a ellos.

- Pero ¿y Sora? - en ese momento se dio cuenta de la desaparición del prefecto.

- Debemos actuar rápido - y con solo una mirada, el asesino acalló la pregunta del Cielo.


	6. Chapter VI: Sentimientos Expuestos

Gracias a los que me han dejado un comentario, diciendo que les gusto mi historia, y como pedian, he aqui el nuevo capitulo de esta saga :D

espero lo disfruten ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VI: Sentimientos Expuestos.<strong>_

_**~Con Sora~**_

- ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?

Sora pisoteaba el suelo frustrado en su fallido intento de hallar al desaparecido azabache, quien no daba señales de siquiera querer ser encontrado. No creyó que estuviera en el edificio, así que decidió probar suerte fuera de los dominios de la escuela.

A unos pasos de una pequeña plaza logró divisar la cabellera negra que tanto buscaba. Corrió hacia el pensativo chico, quien parecía no percatarse de la presencia del castaño. Aprovechando esa distracción, el ojiazul no dudó en lanzarse sobre el pelinegro, que ante la abrupta sorpresa, perdió el equilibrio y cayeron ambos al suelo.

- Que daño - Sora se sobaba la cabeza bastante adolorido y aturdido por el golpe.

- Estúpido herbívoro sin cerebro - se sobó el mentón, el cual había recibido el cabezazo del menor - ¿por qué hiciste eso? - abrió los ojos encontrando al portador de la llave bajo él.

- Como desapareciste te vine a buscar y al hallarte quise darte un pequeño susto - al intentar levantarse se encontró con cuerpo ajeno sobre él, mas ni se inmuto - ¿estás bien Hibari? - divisó la mancha roja en la barbilla ocasionada por el choque.

- Al parecer eres cabeza dura no solo metafóricamente si no también literalmente - se puso de pie y el más bajo hizo igual - no fue nada, se ira en un instante - respondió monótono ante lo anterior.

- ¿Y por qué te fuiste así? - inquirió preocupado - aunque sé que el único capaz de ponerte así es Tsuna - frunció el ceño al oír su nombre.

- Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas, sin tanto ruido pero contigo aquí, será difícil - se mofó la Nube, recargándose en una valla cercana.

- Perdón por ser un ruidoso - hizo un puchero ante la ofensa recibida, haciendo reír suavemente al prefecto - ¿y qué cruza por tu mente ahora?

- Quizás deba dejar las cosas como están - dijo soltando un largo suspiro - puedo soportar que me tema pero si llega a odiarme - Sora se acomodó a su lado.

- No creo que sea el tipo de chico que pueda odiar a alguien - curvó sus labios en una alegre expresión - y tampoco creo que sea bueno callar algo así.

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¿No te arrepentirás de ello? Si decides no decir nada, puede que algún día llegue alguien más que también lo quiera - el ojiazul se paró frente a él - ¿estarás bien con ello? - le preguntó alzando la voz.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Qué esperas entonces? - el castaño suavizó su rostro, observando con ternura al azabache.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, el aire a colocarse más denso y tenebroso. De la nada surgieron de la tierra numerosas Neoshadows e Invisibles. También aparecieron Defenders y Darkballs. Todos los Heartless rodearon a los desprevenidos chicos quienes no lograron ponerse en guardia lo suficientemente rápido, recibiendo el impacto de bola de fuego lanzada por el del escudo. Kyouya, quien reaccionó mejor, cubrió al más bajo con su cuerpo, siendo él el blanco del disparo. Herido no de gravedad, cayó de rodillas al suelo, alterando al recompuesto portador.

- ¡Hibari! - intentó ayudar al prefecto.

- Eres ruidoso herbívoro, puedo solo - rechazando su gesto se levantó nuevamente.

- Veo que estas bien - hizo aparecer su arma y el otro saco sus tonfas - estos no serán nada sencillos - le informó rechazando el ataque de hielo.

- Así parece - dio un salto evitando que la sombra lo agarrara y la golpeó haciéndola retroceder.

-Agh y tenían que aparecer justo ahora que estamos solos - bloquearon su estocada con el escudo - por qué tenías que salir corriendo para ponerte a llorar - aplastó a varios con su magia de gravedad.

- Tsk, deja de quejarte - atravesó un par de sombras con sus armas - además no te pedí que vinieras por mí en primer lugar.

- Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho - bloqueó y contratacó a la bola negra - hubiese sido malo que te pillaran aquí solo.

- Hmph, eres un entrometido - siendo rodeados otra vez, se apoyaron espalda contra espalda.

- No me volveré a preocupar por un mal agradecido - esperaban el momento oportuno para realizar su ataque.

_**Volviendo con Riku, Tsuna y los demás…**_

Riku no soportaba más la preocupación y el mal presentimiento que le invadía desde hace un rato. Apenas le prestaba atención a las ideas y sugerencias que proponían los tipos al mando, solo quería ver a Sora y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

- Mierda - sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se alejó corriendo.

- ¡Riku! - el ratón por más que lo llamaba, este solo siguió corriendo hasta desaparecer de su vista - ah - suspiro pesadamente.

- Supongo que no queda de otra - el katekyo se giró al Cielo - ve a buscarlos - le ordenó alterando al menor.

- ¿Y-yo? - se apuntó a si mismo aun incrédulo de la petición del de patillas.

- Quien más, si no eres tu dame-tsuna - se aproximó al muchacho, asustándolo aún más, ya que temía por su vida - la razón por la que se marcharon fue la desaparición de tu guardián y como jefe tienes que responsabilizarte.

- E-es cierto, pero...

- ¿Estás seguro de querer dejar a alguien más ser tan cercano a Hibari? - Reborn saltó al hombro del castaño, susurrándole esas palabras - ¿te hará feliz que lo alejen de tu lado? Bueno, tú le temes así que no tendría por qué molestarte.

- ¡Te equivocas! - ante el grito del ojimiel, todos voltearon a verlo - no quiero eso - mordía su labio ahogando otro grito que ansiaba salir.

- ¿Y qué esperas entonces? - le cuestionó divertido el sicario.

Antes de bajarse, le dio su típico gesto de "afecto" al Cielo, para que reaccionase de una buena vez. La patada realmente había logrado su cometido y tras una última mirada dedicada a los demás, imito al peliplata y se alejó a toda velocidad del lugar.

- ¡Tsuna! - el llamado del de irises aguamarina lo detuvo antes de que entrara al edificio - no están dentro, acabo de revisarlo - con el dorso de su mano limpio unas gotas de sudor que descendían por su pálida piel.

- Entonces donde pueden haber ido - el peliplata negó también desconociendo su ubicación.

Tampoco tuvieron el tiempo para pensar en posibles sitios, ya que de pronto se vieron rodeados por un sin fin de sincorazones de alto nivel. Riku rápidamente se antepuso a Tsuna para protegerlo de las tétricas criaturas.

- "Son demasiadas, dudo salir de esta sin ningún rasguño, además..." - clavó sus orbes en el castaño - Tch - chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

- "Debo ayudar a Riku-san" - en el intento de tranquilizarse inspiró profundamente - de acuerdo - y una vez conseguido sacó sus guantes y la píldora, listo también para la batalla.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - se alteró cuando vio que Tsuna salió corriendo en la dirección contraria.

- Sera más rápido y seguro si los dos nos hacemos cargo - se puso los guantes y tragó la diminuta capsula.

- "Nos hacemos cargo" dices...

Pero su queja quedo atorada en su garganta al ver que el pequeño se sumergía bajo los cuerpos de las sombras que se lanzaron sobre él sin piedad. En completo pánico intentó acercarse, mas las criaturas se lo impedían, retrasándole el paso. De pronto una luz naranja lo cegó, las llamas que surgían de ese montón negro eran demasiado intensas. Y como los heartless se habían lanzado sobre el Cielo, ahora estos salían volando en todas direcciones, siendo expulsados por esa llama.

En medio de todo pudo al fin divisar al menor, pero parecía ya ser una persona completamente distinta, y no solo por el fuego anaranjado que salía de su melena o manos, si no que la cobardía e inseguridad que antes reflejaba, habían desaparecido por completo. Su sola presencia estremecía al anonadado portador.

- ¿Tsu-Tsuna? - no cabía del asombro.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez para poder ir por esos dos - le indicó sin expresión facial.

Una vez dicho esto, el Cielo se volvió contra las criaturas y envuelto en fuego, acabó con varias de un solo ataque.

- ¡I-increíble!

- No soy tan inútil como Riku cree - su voz algo arrogante provocó la risa en la del otro.

- Heh, no recuerdo haber creído tal cosa - giró sobre sí mismo, blandiendo su arma y cortando a la agresiva sombra - después de todo, los de tu tipo siempre están llenos de sorpresas.

- ¿Lo dices por mí? - incendió unos cuantos Wight Knight - ¿o hablas de Sora? - Riku solo sonrió de lado como respuesta.

Una vez todos los heartless fueron incinerados, cortados y eliminados, Tsuna utilizó sus llamas se propulsó por los cielos, alejándose en dirección al parque. Riku confundido de que emprendiera su marcha sin algún aviso, lo siguió sin dificultad, aunque por tierra.

Sora y Kyouya no la tenían tan fácil ya que sus contrincantes eran de mayor nivel, así que con todas sus fuerzas lograron librarse de los molestos y numerosos enemigos. Pese a que ambos salieron vivos, el prefecto se llevó la peor parte, protegiendo incontables veces al distraído e impulsivo castaño.

- ¡¿Es-estas bi-bien?! - preocupado se aproximó al azabache que estaba sentado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

- Preocúpate por ti - removió la mano sobre su hombro pero no de forma violenta.

- P-pero tú eres el que está mal herido - cuando intentó pararse, Sora insistentemente se ofreció para servirle de apoyo.

- Tsk, eres molesto herbívoro – resignado, aceptó la ayuda del menor pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de este, cargando parcialmente su peso.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer - su mirada se ensombreció - arriesgaste tu vida, solo por un desconocido - se sentía frustrado y culpable de que Hibari lo haya protegido y que por ello terminó mal herido.

- Se cruzaron en mi camino, no acabé con ellos para cubrir a un inútil - sentenció indiferente, haciendo reír al menor.

- De todas formas gracias Hibari.

Sora le sonrió con sinceridad, haciendo aparecer en las mejillas del prefecto un leve tinte rosa, y algo dudoso le respondió con una suave y gentil expresión la cual también avergonzó al portador.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de que no habían acabado con todos los heartless, el cual los observaba esperando la mejor ocasión para atacar a los desprevenidos jóvenes. Cuando la notaron, la Neosombra ya saltaba hacia ellos. El castaño decidido al ser ahora él el que protegería al azabache, se interpuso y por descuido término botando nuevamente a la Nube.

Sin embargo ningún ataque o golpe fue acertado, la sombra fue incinerada y cortada por Tsuna y Riku respectivamente, quienes al ver a su guardián y compañero en peligro, no dudaron en actuar. Una vez eliminada la amenaza se giraron hacia los chicos en el suelo, quedando aturdidos por la cuestionable escena.

- ¡Riku! ¡Tsuna! ¡Me alegra tanto verlos! - gritó alegre el ojiazul sentado cómodamente sobre el cuerpo del peligro - los Heartless no dejaban de salir, ¡sí no hubiesen llegado quizás no la contamos! - y el sujeto bajo él había rodeado su cintura con ambos brazos para pagarlo aún más en el momento del ataque y aterrizaje.

El aguamarina, intentando no sucumbir ante la ira, se acercó a ellos siendo observado por Sora, quién al parecer no sabía lo comprometida que lucían sus actuales posiciones. Lo jaló del brazo, parándolo en el acto, un poco brusco a causa de la creciente furia del maestro de la llave.

- ¡Eso duele Riku! - se quejó, mas calló al ver la tétrica expresión del peliplata - ¿e-estás mo-molesto?

- ¿Habría alguna razón para estarlo? - Sora sudó frío, eso sólo significaba que sí lo estaba y mucho.

- N-no pu-puedo pen-pensar en al-alguna - sólo sonrió de lado fulminándolo todavía más.

- ¿Estás seguro? - el menor asintió muerto de miedo - entonces salir corriendo impulsivamente ¿no lo es? - apretó las mejillas del castaño con una sola mano.

- Eshoo...-

- O que te metieras en una pelea con los sincorazon, saliendo mal herido, ¿tampoco lo es? - aplicó más presión.

- Vherhash...- la cara de Riku sólo reflejaba preocupación por su pequeña pareja - lo shiento - ya no era temor lo que le invadía, sí no culpa.

- Y lo peor de todo - espetó con fastidio liberándolo - te atreviste a tocar a otro hombre, aun cuando ya me tienes a mí - Sora se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- Riku...- sus azules brillaron enternecidos ante las ajenas por la infantil rabieta - sólo estabas celoso - se sobresaltó por la acertada acusación - tan lindo - se abrazó al peliplata, quién le correspondió sin titubear.

- Sí lo sabes entonces no lo hagas - acomodó su cabeza sobre la del menor.

- Y tú sabes que eres él único a quién quiero tocar ya sea de "esa" manera u otra - se alejó y tomó el rostro del mayor con ambas manos.

Sonrió lleno de amor y Riku encantado se inclinó, rozando los labios del ojiazul. Se sorprendió y apenó del gesto tan común entre ellos, pero de todas formas lo respondió. Mientras tanto el prefecto observaba la empalagosa y rosa atmósfera, la cual no lograba desagradarle del todo.

- Herbívoros - resopló divertido. Cuando hizo ademan de ponerse de pie, una silueta cruzó su campo de visión.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hibari? - preguntó el Cielo ofreciendo su mano.

- He estado mejor - sin ganas de discutir con el Vongola en modo Hyper, aceptó su ayuda.

- Y pensar que tú de todos los guardianes terminaría tan mal herido - Kyouya sacudió sus ropas, quitando la tierra conseguida por la caída.

- Estaba algo distraído y eran más de los que podría imaginar - Tsuna rio bajo, divertido de la mala cara de su guardián.

- Bueno, eso consigues al alejarte del grupo - regañó al mayor quién frunció el ceño ante aquello.

- No soy un mocoso, puedo cuidarme - arremetió algo ofendido.

- Aun así terminaste lastimado - la alondra no pudo refutarle eso - menos mal que Sora salió en tú busca - desvío la mirada, fijándola en los portadores de la keyblade, los cuales parecían perdidos en su propio mundo.

- Supongo que le debo una al herbívoro - que lo admitirá tan sinceramente molesto al castaño - es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, aunque sigue siendo un herbívoro cabeza hueca - el Cielo se giró hacia Kyouya, sorprendiéndose al ver la diminuta y ligera sonrisa en su poco expresivo rostro.

- En verdad te agrada más que yo - comentó para sí, pero el azabache lo oyó de igual manera.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Habla claro-

- Lo prefieres a él antes que a mí - sus ojos volvieron al color miel usual, además que estaban cristalizados por lágrimas que amenazaban con salir - te gusta-

- No digas algo tan absurdo - le cortó irritado de las ideas erróneas de Sawada.

- Nunca le sonríes a nadie, pero cuando miraste a Sora lo hiciste - alzó la voz el más bajo, también perdiendo la paciencia.

- No es-

- ¡Lo hiciste! - gritó rompiendo en llanto.

Sora y Riku al oír el gritó, se giraron hacia los chicos. El castaño en pánico y aterrado del ambiente tenso que los rodeaba, intentó ir hasta ellos y calmarlos, mas la mano del peliplata lo detuvo. Lo miró interrogante y este negó suavemente, dándole a entender que no debía interferir. El ojiazul apretó sus puños frustrado y asistió sabiendo que el mayor tenía razón, eso era algo en lo que nadie más debía entrometerse.

- ¿Y sí es así? No es algo que te tenga que importar - se mordió el labio al oírlo espetar eso con esa fría indiferencia.

- Pero me importa - temblaba, sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaría en cuestión de segundos - porque también quiero que me mires y me sonrías de la misma manera - elevó la vista, sonriéndole dolorosamente y con su cara llena de lágrimas - me gustas Hibari-san, por eso no quiero que veas a nadie más así.


	7. Chapter VII: Final de la Batalla

Gracias por su inmenso apoyo, he aqui la nueva y casi ultima parte de esta historia ^^

Disfrutenla

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VII: Final de la Batalla.<strong>_

- Me gustas Hibari-san - aquella frase repercutio en los oídos y cabeza de la alondra.

-...- la Nube guardo silencio un poco shoqueado por las palabras del futuro jefe - ¿es así? - una vez digerido y comprendido aquello sonrió de lado con sinceridad.

- ¡¿Co-como puedes ser así?! - exasperado se colgó del cuello del mayor - te acabó de decir mis sentimientos y tú te ríes de mi - la furia del Cielo no se amenguaba por las lágrimas que salían una tras otra - sólo debes rechazarme y-

- ¿Quién hablo de rechazarte? - tomó las manos que lo sujetaban entre las suyas - sí actué así fue porque tus palabras me hicieron feliz - las liberó y se inclinó tomando su rostro y recargando su frente contra la ajena.

- ¿Feliz? - cuestionó temeroso y entre sollozos.

- Creí que nunca sería capaz de oírte decir aquello, pero lo hice - admiraba los ojos color miel tan intensamente que el otro era incapaz de huir de la metalizada de él - incluso te pusiste celoso por algo que no es.

- Pero tú-

- Óyeme bien porque esto sólo lo diré una sola vez - sentenció firme y Sawada asintió - sí le sonreí así al herbívoro fue porque me recordaba a alguien - su mirada se suavizó a una llena de cariño - ya que yo sólo podría sonreír sinceramente frente a mi Cielo, el cual es muy valioso para mí y a quién protegería con mi vida y ese eres tú Tsunayoshi - acarició aquel rostro cubierto de lágrimas con sus pulgares, limpiando unas cuantas gotas en el proceso.

-"sniff"...Hibari-san..."sniff" - se sorbía los mocos elevando sus manos y posándolas sobre las del azabache.

- Te ves gracioso llorando de esa manera - le molestó un poco - sin embargo también eres adorable - besó su frente ligeramente, sólo siendo un suave roce.

No pudiendo soportar más los nervios y vergüenza por las dulces y gentiles palabras de la alondra, Tsuna lo abrazó ocultándose en el pecho de este, se negaba a enseñarle su extraña expresión. Hibari dejó escapar una suave risa, enternecido de la tímida reacción del menor.

Por otra parte, los portadores de la Keyblade observaban todo aquello más que atónitos, sí bien querían que las cosas terminarán de esta manera entre ambos, no creyeron que sucedería tan rápido. Sora con sus manos juntas como si estuviera realizando una plegaria, estaba encantado con la escena, Riku en cambio sólo sonreía de lado, aliviado de que todo terminase bien y no en un malentendido.

- Me alegro por ellos - sonrió con ternura girándose hacia el peliplata - ya no tienes razón para ponerte celoso - ahora era una mueca de burla la que surcaba sus labios.

- Eso es imposible - declaró de brazos cruzados.

- Cierto, a ti te da celos hasta del aire que respiro - suspiró desganado.

- Tú...- rodeó el cuello del muchacho con su brazo, fingiendo ahorcarlo y comenzó a revolverle el cabello - entonces que te parece sí te dejó sin aliento - le tomó de la barbilla y le plantó un beso.

- Mmnhg!?...- dio un ligero respingo, mas no tardó en corresponder el gesto y literalmente quedar sin aliento.

Las parejas estaban absortas en sus mundos rosas, rodeados de flores de cerezo y brillitos, que no se percataron de los nuevos Heartless que ahora habían aparecido.

_**~ Conversación sin sentido ni coherencia entre dos sombras ~**_

- Mira a esos tórtolos, no han notado nuestra presencia - declaró la primera sombra - cómo fueron capaces de derrotar a tantos de los nuestros sí son unos idiotas - refunfuñó.

- Me hace sentir algo solo el que nos ignoren de esa forma para…- espetó avergonzada la segunda viendo a Riku y Sora besarse y a Hibari con Tsuna abrazados con florecitas rosadas a su alrededor.

- Ahgg, tan molesto - miró a su avergonzado compañero - ¿qué me dices de arruinarles el ambiente? - preguntó con malicia.

- Te apoyo - expresó todavía apenado.

_**~ Fin de la conversación ilógica ~**_

Y con esto se fundieron y desaparecieron en el suelo. De pronto una gran mancha negra surgió bajo los cuerpos de los cuatro presentes, la cual prácticamente se tragó a los dos "indefensos" castaños.

Resurgieron unos cuántos metros alejados de los mayores y cada Novashadow tenía un castaño entre sus brazos, quiénes al pillarles con la guarda baja, fueron inmovilizados sin mayor complicación. Corrieron hasta ellos, dispuestos a eliminar a quienes osaron perturbar su momento. Las sombras satisfechas al obtener la atención deseada, se zambulleron en el pavimento, soltando una risa macabra que le erizo los pelos a todos los presentes.

- Tsk - gruñó furioso persiguiendo a la mancha negra del suelo.

- Maldición - imitó al azabache con una pequeña duda en mente - "¿desde cuándo los Heartless ríen tétricamente?" - dejó eso de lado, continuando con su labor de darle caza a las Novasombras.

Lanzaron múltiples ataques, mas ninguno acertó, sólo impactaban contra el duro pavimento, no había forma de hacer salir a las sombras de este.

Continuaron corriendo, llegando nuevamente hasta los dominios de la escuela. Estas surgieron una vez estuvieron en la azotea, dándose gloria por las pequeñas presas capturadas. Todos los guardianes y viajeros al ver tal situación, se reunieron con los otros dos, quienes estaban intentando recuperar el aliento tras la persecución.

- ¡¿Qué son esas criaturas?! ¡Y liberen a Juudaime! – exigió la alterada Tormenta.

- Son Novasombras, no creí que aparecieran Heartless de tan alto nivel – comentó serio y preocupado el ratón.

- No importa que tan fuerte sean, debemos ayudar a Tsuna y Sora – la lluvia se puso en guardia – además son solo dos, tenemos la ventaja en número.

Los Sincorazón se miraron entre ellos y luego soltaron otra carcajada extremadamente macabra. El edificio se tornó completamente negro y de este comenzaron a surgir una infinidad de Neoshadows, que a pesar de no ser tan fuertes como las otras dos, eran igual de astutos y veloces, siendo un enemigo bastante molesto.

- ¡Idiota! Nunca te han dicho que no se dice algo así en este tipo de situación – lo regañó Hayato.

- Ahahaha, lo siento – se rascó la nuca totalmente despreocupado – pero tampoco importa cuántos sean, los venceremos ¿cierto?

- Eso es obvio, debemos salvar al décimo – le sonrió con seguridad y astucia al azabache a su lado.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de estos – Mickey detuvo a Riku y Hibari.

- Ustedes salven a los dames de allá arriba – secundó Reborn.

Ambos se miraron y luego miraron a los más bajos para asentirles y salir corriendo entre los Heartless. Entraron al edificio y sin perder tiempo, comenzaron a ascender, derrotando a cualquiera que tuviera el valor de interponerse en su camino (alguno que otro rapsodia, defensor, sombras, soldados, etc).

- ¿Hasta cuándo saldrán estas cosas? - le cuestionó al peliplata, fastidiado de no poder avanzar.

- ¿Acaso te quedaste sin energías? - se mofó Riku mientras esquivaba un rayo - eres más débil de lo que pensé - Hibari lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Quieres probarlo? - en cuanto se deshicieron de los enemigos de la zona, le apuntó con sus armas - además aún me debes una, por atreverte a poner tus sucias manos en mi Cielo.

- No fueron precisamente mis manos las que lo tocaron, sino más bien mis labios - recordó el beso en la frente que le dio antes, sólo para ver sí podía provocar los celos del azabache.

- Mejor manten tú boca cerrada herbivoro - lanzó su tonfa directamente al rostro del aguamarina, sin embargo este sólo movió su cabeza para esquivarla, quedando incrustada en la pared - sino fuera porque estamos en esta situación, te habría mordido en ese momento - recogió su arma, encarando de cerca al portador de la llave.

- Lo mismo digo, después de todo, también tuviste el descaro de tocar a mi cielo* - ambos sonrieron desafiantes, conteniendo las ganas de pelear y decidieron continuar con su ascenso.

Finalmente atravesaron la última emboscada y de un golpe, abrieron la puerta que conducía a la azotea. Allí vieron a sus castaños, quienes aún eran prisioneros de las enormes sombras.

- ¡Riku/Hibari-san! – gritaron alegres de ver a los chicos, quienes en ese momento lucían aún más atemorizantes que los mismos enemigos.

Las sombras parecían atónitas y ligeramente asustadas de los recién llegados. Dieron un paso al frente, intimidándolas todavía más, sin embargo, estas apretaron sus agarres en los rehenes, quienes soltaron un grito de dolor, frenando su avance.

- ¡Sora! – le llamó al ver que apenas se movía - ¡déjalos ir!

- Si no los sueltan, los morderé hasta la muerte – amenazó frustrado de ser retenido de esa forma.

- Hi…bari-san, Riku-san, no se preocupen por nosotros, solo….ugh

- ¡Acaben con ellos! – gritó el ojiazul siendo apretado hasta casi asfixiarlo.

- No moverán ningún dedo – tomó el rostro del potador de la llave con una de sus manos – no si no quieren que sus….- alzó al chico y lo colocó frente a su rostro - ¿novios salgan lastimados?

- Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes estaban todo acaramelados antes que nosotros apareciéramos, ¿o me equivoco? - preguntó tímidamente la que tenía a Tsuna entre sus zarpas.

- ¿Y? - contesto cortante el azabache.

- No-no digo que sea malo, pero eso normalmente pasa entre un hombre y una mujer...o eso creía - los mayores los fulminaron ante aquellas palabras tan fuera de lugar.

- Yo también sabía que los actos de reproducción se realizaban entre sexos opuestos - espetó con casi inocencia la que sostenía a Sora.

-¡Hey! ¡No lo digas de esa forma! - refutó el ojiazul sonrojado hasta las orejas

- Esto es lo más embarazoso que me ha pasado - bajó la mirada incapaz de hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de los presentes.

- ¿Peor que correr como desquiciado por la ciudad sólo con tú ropa interior puesta? - cuestionó con algo de sarcasmo el prefecto.

- No sabía que Tsuna tenía pasatiempos tan osados - se mofó el otro castaño - Y lucias tan decente e inocente - comentó con fingida decepción.

- ¡Es un error! ¡Fue todo culpa de Reborn! - se defendió estando más rojo que tomate maduro - solo olvídenlo y ¡déjennos ir! - exigió cada vez más furioso.

- La verdad es que no me interesan los hobbies de los humanos - Sawada deseaba que solo fuera un mal sueño - solo me daba curiosidad del porque ustedes cuatro tienen una relación, cuando no logran nada.

- Que estemos juntos, no quiere decir que sea solo por "eso" - explicó cohibido el usuario de la Kingdom Chain.

- Pero que seamos hombres no significa que no podamos divertirnos - dijo Riku con picardía.

- Podemos tener sexo entre nosotros si es lo que te preguntas - acotó sin una pizca de vergüenza la Nube.

- Hibari-san, por favor no digas más - le suplicó el Cielo.

- ¡Riku pervertido! ¡Cierra tu boca! - le exigió el portador igual de avergonzado.

- Hmph - resoplaron ambos jóvenes más que divertidos por la tierna reacción de los castaños.

- Aunque se pueda, siguen siendo chicos - las dos Novashadows alzaron a los cautivos - pero debo admitir que estos tienen cara de niñas - dijeron tras examinar el rostro de ambos chicos.

- Pff - tanto Riku como Kyouya tuvieron que cubrir sus bocas para impedir que escapara la risa de sus labios.

- Cara de...

- Niñas... - completó Tsuna con la misma expresión incrédula que el ojiazul.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Dejen de reírse! - exigió Sora.

- Vamos Sora, hasta cuando seguirás gritando, compórtate como la princesa en peligro que eres ahora - al castaño se le marcó una vena en la frente.

- ¡No soy una princesa ni una chica! - comenzó a removerse.

- Entonces hasta cuando te comportaras como una - le reprochó el peliplata - o en verdad quieres que te salve como a una damisela.

- No gracias - logró liberarse y apenas tocó el suelo, invocó su keyblade y activo su Drive, entrando en Forma Final.

- Ya era hora - dijo mientras observaba al chico de ahora traje blanco y que flotaba ligeramente sobre la superficie, portando Oblivion y Oathkeeper.

Con un rápido y casi indetectable movimiento, se abalanzó contra la otra sombra, que al verse totalmente desprevenida, dejó ir al segundo castaño de entre sus zarpas. Sawada tampoco desaprovechó la ocasión, y en cuanto se logró estabilizar, ingirió las píldoras para entrar en "Hyper Mode".

- Se acabaron los juegos - sentenció la alondra con una sonrisa siniestra surcando sus finos labios.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas - Riku tenía prácticamente la misma expresión del azabache.

- No es necesario que ustedes hagan algo – advirtieron los castaños más serios que nunca, con un ligero deje de malestar obtenido por la anterior humillación.

- Di lo que quieras, pero no te dejaré quedarte con toda la diversión – bufó el aguamarina.

- ¡No crean que estamos acabados! ¡No nos subestimen! – las furiosas sombras se abalanzaron contra los "distraídos" castaños.

Ni el más mínimo roce contra sus bronceadas pieles se produjo, Sora bloqueó el ataque sin siquiera voltearse con las levitantes llaves; Tsuna en cambio, frenó el golpe quemando a su agresor, quien intentó sorprenderlo desde abajo.

Al retroceder, Kyouya y Riku fueron los que los sorprendieron en esta ocasión, aparecieron de la nada tras las Novashadows. El impacto directo los aturdió más de lo esperado, sin embargo se recuperaron con igual rapidez. Volvieron a sumergirse en el pavimento, asechando a los cuatro chicos reunidos, quienes ya no mostraban ni la más remota preocupación.

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó con una pizca de entusiasmo al peliplateado.

- Cuando tú quieras – respondió de igual forma.

- ¡Hibari y Tsuna! ¡Ustedes encárguense del otro!

- No grites herbívoro, estamos aquí mismo – replicó con fastidio la Nube.

- Tampoco es para que te molestes, ave con problemas de humor – contratacó con un mohín.

- No sabes cuánto disfrutaré morderte hasta la muerte después de hacerlo con estas cosas – espetó con una sonrisa sádica la alondra.

- Estaré esperando por ello – De pronto el maestro de la keyblade lo empujó, botándolo al suelo.

- ¡Presta más atención Sora! – le regaño mientras hacía retroceder al atacante.

- Lo siento Riku – siempre se sentía mal cuando lo preocupaba.

- Hmph, herbívoro tenías que ser – se mofó con evidente malicia.

- ¡Repite eso! – le desafió el ojiazul.

- ¡Sora! – le llamó su compañero ya exasperado.

- Tch…. – y con resignación y refunfuños se unió al otro portador de la llave-espada.

- Estoy sorprendido – soltó el Cielo de la nada.

- ¿De qué? – lo observó confuso.

- Hibari es más infantil de lo que aparenta – se explayó con inocencia el menor - de verdad te gusta molestar a Sora - desvió la mirada con un pequeño puchero.

- A mí me sorprende que seas del tipo celoso – dijo con burla.

- Yo no...

- Tu tranquilo que también serás mordido – se acercó al más bajo, tomándolo del mentón – aunque de una manera completamente distinta claro está – declaró con una sonrisa seductora.

Sawada quería rehuir de la mirada del azabache, pero por su intensidad le era imposible. Kyouya más que satisfecho por causa aquellas reacciones tan adorables e incluso sonrojarlo estando Tsuna en modo hyper, aproximó su rostro aún más, al punto de rozar narices. El castaño cerró los ojos instintivamente y Hibari se relamió, ansioso del tan esperado roce de sus bocas.

- Es una lástima, pero… - susurró sobre los labios del menor, haciendo que abriera sus ojos y se ruborizara por tener tan cerca su serio y pálido semblante – habrá que dejar toda la diversión para después – vio que con su otra mano bloqueaba el ataque de la sombra con una tonfa – así que espero que estés listo para lo que te espera – dejo ir al Cielo para encarar al enemigo.

Tsunayoshi dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio pero también con algo de decepción. Encendió sus puños, listo para unirse a su guardián, quién parecía estar de muy buenos ánimos.

Pese a todos los problemas e interrupciones que causaron aquellos dos Heartless, la "gran batalla final" no fue tan difícil y más cuando nuestros cuatro héroes tenían esa enorme convicción y entusiasmo de terminar todo cuanto antes posible.

- ¡Ahora Sora! - indicó Riku tras lanzarle una llama negra y dejarlo aturdido. El castaño le dio el golpe de gracia con sus llaves.

- A un lado Tsunayoshi - ordenó la Nube adelantándole y por ende, acertado el ataque final.

Las Novasombras finalmente se desvanecieron en el aire, quedando todo en absoluto y total silencio.

* * *

><p>Pequeñas aclaraciones:<p>

- Las sombras no hablan, pero como en un fic todo puede pasar me dije ¿por que no intentarlo? XD

- Para los que no se acuerden o no sepan, Sora significa Cielo, como Riku Tierra, pero aqui el que importa es el del castaño asi que olviden el anterior XD

Gracias por todo y cualquier dudo, u opinion seran siempre agradecidos

bye bye ^^


	8. Chapter VIII

Hola *aparece timidamente* se que los he tenido esperando mucho, pero les traigo (finalmente) un nuevo capitulo y el ultimo de esta saga.  
>La verdad me vi distraida por pequeñas "complecaciones" - cofcofjuegonuevocofcof, pero ya esta xD<br>sin nada mas que agregar espero que disfruten el cap mas largo de lo normal como cierre y compensacion *-*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VIII: Inminente despedida, pero no a los desastres.<strong>_

El resto de los guardianes y los camaradas de Sora, también estaban dando todo de sí para mantener a raya a las Neosombras. De pronto estas quedaron inmóviles, para posteriormente desaparecer por completo.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Dónde se metieron esas cosas? – preguntó Hayato algo desconcertado, apagando su dinamita.

- Los idiotas de allá arriba seguramente se hicieron cargo ya de todo – aseveró el de patillas risadas con algo de alivio.

- Kufufufu~ veo que fueron capaces de derrotar al villano y salvar a las princesas – en eso un Byakuran salvaje aparece, abrazando por la espalda al peli índigo.

- En ese caso yo seré tu apuesto príncipe blanco, mi princesa piña – acomodó su cabeza en la unión con los hombros del ilusionista.

- Oya Oya, al parecer malvavisco-kun tiene deseos de dormir en el piso esta noche – dijo un poco ofendido, haciendo reír al albino.

- Y yo que tenía intenciones de recompensarte por tú gran trabajo - beso con suavidad la mejilla de Mukuro - ¿estás seguro que esa es tú última palabra? - preguntó con un tono más grave y por tanto, provocativo de lo usual.

- Aunque lo fuera, un caprichoso y mimado como tú no aceptaría un no por respuesta - largó un profundo suspiro.

- Eso es lo que amo de ti - lo apretó con más fuerza - entiendes todo perfectamente - el peliblanco sonrió victorioso y el otro resignado.

- Tú y el idiota de los dulces, será mejor que dejen sus desagradables muestras de afecto para cuando estén solos - les ordenó algo ruborizado Hayato.

- ¡Ha! No eres quién para hablar - apuntó a la colorada Tormenta - no son más que unos raritos, ¡todos ustedes! - exclamó el ave, fastidiando al peliplata, peliazul, y de paso a un peliblanco de cabello puntiagudo.

- ¡Un extraño intento de ave acaba de llamarme rarito! ¡Eso es Extremo! – gritó enojando a Donald.

- Y aquí aparece otro que quiere recibir una paliza – declaró el pato apuntándole a Ryohei con su varita – será un placer enseñarles algunas cosas a ti y al idiota de las bombas.

- Busca pelea conmigo y el cabeza de pulpo, que ¡extremo!

Y continuaron así, con Gokudera, Sasagawa, Donald discutiendo sin realmente llegar a hacerse daño. Luego se les unió la burlesca piña, y el resto solo pudo mirar aquella absurda escena entre ligeras risas y otros con resignación absoluta.

Desde la azotea, Sora y Tsuna miraban el alboroto formado en el patio, el primero sonriendo ampliamente y el otro con una expresión de exagerada preocupación. Riku y Hibari estaban unos pasos más atrás, cerciorándose de que no quedase ningún otro escurridizo enemigo.

- Esos idiotas están perturbando la paz de mi territorio, serán mordidos por tal atrevimiento – sentenció la Nube al unírsele a los castaños.

- Hi-Hibari-san, so-solo están demasiado felices po-porque ya todo acabo – espetó intentando apaciguar al prefecto, mas cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada metalizada, y se sonrojo hasta las orejas al rememorar todas las cosas dichas.

- Tsuna tiene razón, es momento de celebrar – pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sawada riendo divertido y apenando aún más al ojimiel – deja de ser un amargado Hibari, o te terminara dejando – sonrió develando su blanca dentadura. A Kyouya se le remarcó una venita en su frente, fulminando al insolente castaño.

- So-Sora, no digas más o en serio él-

- Tranquilo Tsuna, no le tengo miedo a tu malhumorado novio – el Cielo palideció, temiendo realmente por la vida del ojiazul, que parecía provocar a la alondra a consciencia – conozco a los de su clase "el mío es igual" – miró disimuladamente a Riku, quien rodo los ojos por las imprudentes palabras de su castaño.

- Mejor los dejo para después – sacó sus inseparables tonfas – tu estas primero en mi lista – Sora se enderezó desafiante.

- Inténtalo si puedes avecilla – con su índice, le insinuó que se acercara.

Apenas el pelinegro dio indicio de moverse, el portador retrocedió y sin ninguna duda, salto del tejado, horrorizando a Tsuna, más aun cuando Hibari le imitó. Riku negó lentamente con su cabeza, dando media vuelta, encaminándose a la puerta.

- ¡Debemos darnos prisa o-

- Calma - revolvió sus castañas hebras cuando llegó a su lado - sólo están jugando, ese tipo está feliz después de todo.

- A-aun así –se ruborizó completamente por la insinuación implícita del porque buen humor del prefecto.

- De acuerdo, vamos tras ellos – abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al apenado ojimiel.

Llegaron rápidamente al primer piso, específicamente al sitio en donde estaban todos reunidos. Riku tuvo que contener su risa al ver a su novio en la rama de un árbol como si fuera un gatito engrifado, mientras a los pies de este, la alondra y la piña no paraban de discutir.

Después se enteró que Sora al caer del techo aterrizó sobre Rokudo, molestándolo obviamente de sobre manera, más cuando Hibari hizo lo mismo segundos más tarde. El ojiazul, buscando refugio de la ira implacable de ambos guardianes, se subió en el dichoso árbol.

- No tengo tiempo para ti ahora piña inútil – reprochaba Kyouya, fastidiando todavía más a la Niebla – luego de que discipline al herbívoro, con gusto hare igual contigo.

- Oya oya alondra-chan ¿pretendes jugar tu solo con el Cerrajero y dejar que yo me aburra viéndolos? Mejor me uno a ustedes y nos divertimos los tres ¿te parece? – hizo aparecer su tridente.

- Solo acortaras mi valioso tiempo de entretención – se colocó en guardia – pero si insistes.

- ¡Hey! – Gritó el portador de la llave, interrumpiéndolos - ¡No decidan todo como si yo no tuviera voto aquí-

- Silencio herbívoro/Cerrajero – le cortaron, regresando inmediatamente a lo suyo.

- He tenido ya suficiente con esas tétricas criaturas como para tener que soportar sus niñerías – sin que nadie lo notara, el katekyo ya se encontraba entre ambos conflictivos jóvenes – Byakuran, eres libre de llevarte a tu princesa fruta – al peli índigo se le remarcó una vena en la sien.

- Sera un verdadero y grato placer escoltarlo a su casa – sin dudar, se llevó a Mukuro al hombro, y sin escuchar ni obedecer queja alguna, los dos se retiraron de los dominios de la escuela.

- ¡Pagaras por esto ex arcobaleno! – se escuchó al heterocromatico antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

- ¿Hasta cuándo estarás allá arriba, pequeño minino? – Sora fijó su vista en el peliplata burlón que estaba justo bajo él.

- ¡Riku! – sin previo aviso salto hacia este, quien gracias a sus envidiables reflejos, lo atrapó sin mayor problema – Nice catch! – alzó se pulgar, siendo cargado al estilo nupcial.

- A esta altura de la historia, no deberían sorprenderme tus estupideces – resopló aflojando su agarre, cayendo el castaño estrepitosamente al piso.

- ¡Eso duele Riku! – Se sobaba la retaguardia, parándose con dificultad – podrías haber tenido un poco más de tacto-

- Chicos – les llamó Mickey, deteniendo a tiempo la pronta discusión – me alegro que hayan acabado con los Heartless sin terminar heridos – Sora cruzó sus brazos tras la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente – ahora solo queda sellar la cerradura y podremos ir a casa.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde está? – cuestionó el ojiazul.

- Yo si – rio macabramente Reborn al ver que el usuario de la Kingdom Chain se escondía tras el diminuto cuerpo del rey totalmente aterrado.

- ¿Có-cómo puedes saber eso? – se atrevió a preguntar aun resguardándose detrás del ratón.

- Cualquiera lo notaria si aparece en el lugar donde duermes todos los días – Tsuna que estaba a su lado, se sobresaltó anonadado con aquella información.

- ¡¿Mi habitación?! ¡¿Por qué esa cosa tan importante está en mi cuarto?! – el hitman y Mickey se encogieron de hombros.

- De cualquier forma, mejor vamos a ver – todos asintieron – procura no perderte dame-Sora – se mofó emprendiendo la marcha.

El ojiazul hizo un mohín, mas se abstuvo de replicar, apreciaba más su integridad física que su orgullo (le temía completamente a Reborn, pobre, y quien no xD) por lo que siguió al grupo en absoluto silencio.

A los pocos minutos arribaron a la residencia de los Sawada, donde una alegre y amorosa Nana les dio la bienvenida a los antiguos y nuevos amigos de su querido hijo.

Sora, Riku y Mickey ingresaron en la habitación del Cielo, mientras el resto los miraba desde la puerta, curiosos de lo que harían aquellos extraños sujetos. La estancia se llenó de luces, y los tres sacaron sus llaves, apuntando a la cerradura que se había revelado en la ventana. Luego de más luces, brillos cegadores y un "click", todo volvió a la normalidad.

- Es hora de irnos – anunció el Rey. Los tres portadores desvanecieron sus armas

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! – Tsuna se entristeció apenas oyó aquellas palabras.

- Nuestro trabajo ya está hecho – El aguamarina se acercó al menor, acariciando su cabeza y sintiendo inmediatamente la mirada asesina de Hibari sobre él, por lo que siguió haciéndolo con más ahínco (Si, Riku compartía la misma fascinación de Mukuro por fastidiar a la agresiva Nube).

- Pero… - sus ojos se aguaron, mas su madre pareció en escena.

- No pueden marcharse sin siquiera haber comido – les regaño cariñosamente, ganándose más de alguna mirada extrañada.

- Mamma tiene razón, al menos quédense a cenar – sus orbes oscuras advertían el no replicar si no querían recibir un balazo entre las cejas, así que aceptaron el ofrecimiento sin más quejas.

La comida fue lo que se esperaba a manos de la castaña, un gran y delicioso festín, pero con toda aquella gente conflictiva y de corto temperamento, no faltaron las peleas, los gritos, y uno que otro pato volando directamente al rostro de Tsuna… pura diversión cuando se trataba de la Famiglia Vongola.

En algún momento de la cena, Hibari se retiró silencioso, sin que nadie lo notara. Riku le imitó a los minutos después, topándose con el azabache a unos pasos de la entrada, contemplando absorto el ya ennegrecido y estrellado cielo.

- ¿No deberías estar acaramelado con Tsuna ahora que finalmente fuiste honesto y expresaste tus sentimientos? – la suave voz del peliplata lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Detesto las multitudes de herbívoros – las irises metalizadas y aguamarina chocaron al instante - ¿Qué hay de ti? Con lo que a mí respecta, ustedes son la pareja idiota – Riku resopló divertido.

- Siéndote sincero, tampoco soy bueno con las conglomeraciones – ambos sonrieron ligeramente.

- Así que regresarán a su mundo – el maestro se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación – el bebé me lo dijo – contestó un poco arrogante a la muda pregunta – sabía que no eran normales, pero jamás esperé que fueran de otro planeta.

- Ustedes no son muy "normales" tampoco – refutó molesto Riku – pero si, debemos volver a donde pertenecemos una vez cumplida nuestra misión.

- ¿Esos Heartless ya no serán un problemas?

- No mientras el Keyhole permanezca sellado, y aunque llegaran a reaparecer, sé que tú, Tsuna y los demás podrán hacerse cargo.

- Que irresponsable de tu parte, mira que delegarle tú trabajo a otros.

- Cierra la boca, además creía que desearías no volver a vernos – aseveró Riku desafiante.

- Todavía me debes una por atreverte a tocar a mi Tsunayoshi – la silenciosa aura homicida que ambos portaban aterraría a cualquiera.

- Hmph, supongo que será para la próxima, no quiero arruinarles su pequeña fiesta – contempló la bulliciosa e iluminada casa.

- Espero que estés listo para cuando eso suceda.

Con eso sellaron aquel acto de rivalidad, rivalidad que surgió sin siquiera haber cruzado armas seriamente, sino que por el simple hecho que habían congeniado con el castaño del otro.

- Cuida a Tsuna, no permitas que tu orgullo de "carnívoro" lo lastime otra vez – Hibari frunció el ceño ante el "consejo" del chico.

- Preocúpate mejor de tu pequeño herbívoro, seguro terminará lastimado si le quitas el ojo de encima.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Es un idiota impulsivo – de pronto sintió que algo golpeó su cabeza. Buscó al que se atrevió a lanzarle un zapato, suavizando la mirada al encontrarse con las irises azules de Sora – hablando del idiota.

- ¡¿A quién llamas así?! ¡Estúpido Riku! – se quejó recogiendo su zapato. -¿y qué haces aquí hablando secretamente con Hibari? – preguntó con un diminuto mohín.

- Nada de lo que tú puedas entender – golpeó con gentileza entre las cejas del menor.

- De cualquier forma, debemos irnos – vio que todos comenzaban a amontonarse fuera de la propiedad.

- Fue un gusto cooperar contigo y los muchachos – Mickey le tendió la mano a Reborn.

- Puedo decir lo mismo – espetó sin sarcasmo aceptando el gesto.

- Fueron unos raritos pervertidos hasta el último momento, pero debo admitir que lo hicieron bien frente a los sincorazones – aseguró Donald, recibiendo una brillante sonrisa de Yamamoto y un cálido…

- ¡Maldito pato! – Que más que el "amistoso" griterío de Gokudera – Juro que para la próxima te arrancaré todas las plumas – Takeshi pasó un brazo por los hombros de la Tormenta - ¡No fastidies ahora idiota del béisbol!

- Lo que Gokudera dice es que espera con deseos nuestro siguiente encuentro – dijo con una más amplia expresión de alegría.

- ¡No te atrevas a poner atrocidades en mi boca! – se zafó de su agarre.

- Si, no lo hagas – pidió el mago abrazándose a sí mismo – de solo imaginar aquello saliendo de su boca sucia, me llena de escalofríos – y así continuaron con sus griteríos.

- Fue divertido conocerlos a ambos – dijo algo triste el Cielo – algo raro, pero divertido – intentó sonreír más la amargura opacó su expresión.

- No irás a ponerte a llorar Tsuna, pensé que eras más fuerte

- Tu no luces mejor Sora – reprochó al ver que una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de este.

- Bueno, no puedo evitarlo, las despedidas siempre son tristes – se limpió el rostro rápidamente – pero tampoco es un adiós para siempre – estiró su mano y el ojimiel no dudó en tomarla.

- Asegúrense de visitarnos – dijo Nana acomodándose a un lado de su hijo – serán más que bienvenidos, So-chan y Riku – ambos sonrieron y asintieron ante la afectuosa mujer.

- Volveremos – aseguró el ojiazul soltando la mano de Tsuna – también estaré esperando retomar mi combate contra ti Hibari – este sonrió con suficiencia.

- Dudo que pueda tomar en serio a un enano como tú.

- Si me menosprecias así, puede que este herbívoro termine mordiéndote – sonrió enseñando sus dientes – Hasta la próxima chicos – se dio media vuelta, siguiendo a su grupo.

- Sora – al oír su nombre salir tan claramente de los labios del prefecto lo aturdió completamente. Se detuvo al instante y volteó hacia el chico. El resto se detuvo varios pasos más allá.

- ¿Y-y esto? Pensé que nunca te escucharía decir mi nombre – Kyouya se acercó bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de todos, más buscó la del peliplata entre la multitud y cuando hicieron contacto visual sonrió burlón.

- Solo una pequeña compensación – declaro tomando el mentón del confuso castaño. Riku comprendió las intenciones del azabache, pero no fue capaz de llegar a tiempo – con esto estamos a mano – murmuró sobre el rostro del ojiazul, para posteriormente rozar con sus labios la mejilla de este, la cual se tornó roja instantáneamente por el dulce beso.

- Bastardo – gruñó el aguamarina, sin embargo la Nube retrocedió esquivando con gracia su ataque.

- Y pensar que algo tan sencillo te haría cambiar esa expresión idiota- refiriéndose al sonrojado y aturdido castaño – y a ti con una que no fuera la seria – dirigiéndose ahora al peliplateado.

- ¡Estás acabado! – furioso invocó su _Way to the down, _sin embargo el rey lo sujetó del brazo - ¡Suéltame Mickey! – exigió pero el ratón negó.

- Nos vamos – anunció comenzando a arrastrar a Riku – Donald y Goofy encárguense de Sora – ordenó hastiado de que el viaje de retorno se retrasara todavía más.

Y a empujones el caballero y el mago sacaron al ausente portador, quien cubría con su mano la mejilla besada, todavía rojo como tomate y repitiendo una y otra vez que Kyouya lo había besado.

Al doblar en una esquina oyeron un grito de una molesta mujer y antes de volver completamente en sí, algo o mejor dicho alguien diminuto se había estrellado contra las piernas del ojiazul, cayendo la pequeña criatura al suelo.

- ¡Lo siento niño! – Se acuclilló para ayudar al rubio de cabello en punta - ¡¿Estás… bien?! –pasó de histérico a anonado al encontrarse sus zafiros con los tan similares del menor.

- Eso te pasa por andar distraído – regañó el de irises aguamarina – deberías tener más… cuidado – enmudeció al instante en que contempló al pequeño en el suelo, al igual que los otros – debe ser una broma….

- ¡Roxas! – Nuevamente el grito de la mujer llegó a sus oídos, confirmando de alguna manera sus especulaciones - ¡te dije que no corrieras de esa forma! – Le sermoneó para luego mirar a los chicos – disculpen a mi revoltoso hijo – hizo una reverencia, obligando al infante de unos siete años a hacer igual.

- N-no ha-hay problema – parpadeó rápidamente, despegando sus orbes del chico – ha sido culpa mía también por no fijarme bien – se disculpó aún incrédulo.

- Vamos Roxy, no seas mal educado, también di algo – le ordenó la mujer quien aparentaba la misma edad que Nana, aunque obviamente era rubia al igual que su retoño.

- Perdón oni-san – se disculpó tímidamente jugando con el dobladillo de su polera.

- En verdad no tienen que preocuparse – todos se enternecieron por el adorable gesto del rubio – procura hacerle caso a tu madre para la próxima – Riku revolvió gentilmente sus hebras doradas, haciéndole sonreír ampliamente.

Cruzaron un par de palabras más con aquella mujer, para luego despedirse y verlos alejarse lentamente, esta vez con el menor tomado de la mano de su mamá. Cuando los viajeros iban a proseguir con su marcha, oyeron al pequeño llamándolos, obligándolos a girarse en su dirección.

- ¡Adiós! – se despedía efusivo el menor quién había retrocedido unos pasos - ¡Nos veremos pronto, Sora y Riku! – terminó de agitar su mano para regresar con su madre y desaparecer definitivamente de la vista de todos.

El sepulcral silencio se mantuvo durante muchos segundos que parecieron una tortuosa eternidad para los muchachos, el cual fue solo roto por el confuso chillido de Sora.

- ¡¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?! – Sacudía exasperado su cabellera - ¡aquel niño, ¿realmente era él?! – el simple hecho de que los llamara por sus nombres, despertó la incertidumbre de todos.

- Yo tampoco estoy seguro – decidieron seguir caminando – Mickey, ¿no se suponía que Roxas _es _parte de…..?

- Estoy igual de impactado que ustedes chicos – acotó el ratón pensativo – era el _nobody_ de Sora y efectivamente regresó a donde pertenecía.

- ¿Entonces?

- Quien sabe – se encogió de hombros – quizás tenía un corazón propio después de todo – dio como posible hipótesis – he oído que era un chico bastante peculiar y único, justo como otro que conozco – miró cálidamente al castaño, que como siempre, no comprendía nada.

Ya estando cerca de donde se hallaba su nave, divisaron a un alto y delgado pelirrojo con peinado de puerco espín y ojos color esmeralda, recargado en dicho vehículo con una mueca bastante divertida.

- Sí que se tomaron su tiempo chicos – canturreó burlón parándose enfrente del grupo – Tenían al Maestro Yen Sid tan preocupado que incluso me mandó a buscarlos.

- Perdón por eso – se rascaba la nuca el rey – tardamos más de lo esperado en nuestra despedida – admitió algo apenado.

- De eso no hay duda – Se fijó que las ropas de Sora, Donald y Goofy estaban manchadas – ustedes en fiesta y yo conge-

- ¡Axel! – Le interrumpió el ojiazul - ¡Axel, Axel, Axel! – gritaba repetidas veces mientras saltaba impaciente y con desesperación.

- Cálmate tigre, te oí la primera vez – puso su mano en la boca del castaño para acallarlo – y es Lea, got it memorized? – Le recalcó quien sabe por cuanta vez.

-¡Eso no importa Axel! – al pelirrojo se le marcó una vena al ver que nuevamente el menor le ignoraba su corrección.

- Óyeme bien enano – iba a sermonearlo, mas Sora se le adelantó.

- ¡Acabo de ver a Roxas! – espetó a todo pulmón, cambiando la expresión de reproche del ojiverde a una de confusión.

- ¿Qué tú qué?

- ¡Que me acabo de topar con Roxas! ¿Tienes cenizas en las orejas que no me oyes Axel? – hizo un mohín al tener que repetirlo.

- Te dije que es Lea – apretó el rostro del menor con una mano – y no deberías jugar con eso, después de todo, mi Roxy está aquí – dijo señalando el pecho del más bajo.

-¡No es un juego Axel!

- En serio, déjate de bromas-

- Es verdad – le cortó esta vez el peliplata – ni idea de cómo ni el por qué, pero acabamos de toparnos con un niño idéntico a Roxas, quien además nos llamó por nuestros nombres – afirmó serio (más de lo normal).

- Pero eso…- observó las caras de todos, buscando algún indicio de que todo aquello fuera una cruel broma, y al no hallar tal rastro, no dudó ni medio segundo en salir corriendo a toda prisa

- Espe- ¡¿A dónde vas Axel?!

- A encontrar al amor de mi vida – contestó perdiéndose de su vista – y cumplir finalmente nuestra promesa….

_(El Flash Back toma lugar durante el sexto día, tras la batalla de Roxas vs Axel, antes de que Roxy se encontrara con Sora)_

_- Axel – murmuró melancólico, recordando finalmente a su mejor amigo._

_- Encontrémonos en nuestra siguiente vida – dijo agitado tras la dolorosa pelea._

_- Si, te estaré esperando – respondió el rubio, esperanzado de que dicho suceso ocurriera, como ellos mismos, como eran ahora._

_- Que tontería – desvió la mirada, completamente destrozado con lo que acontecería – quizás solo porque tu tendrás otra vida – sonrió con ironía, para finalmente desvanecerse dentro de la oscuridad._

_Fin Flash back_

- Entonces….. ¿Nos vamos ya? - propuso Sora – seguro que el pirómano sabe regresar por su cuenta – el resto asintió.

Subieron a la _Gumi Ship _y ambos jóvenes se acomodaron en la ventana, obviamente uno al lado del otro. El castaño parecía mirar perdido por ella, consternando al peliplata.

- Crees…- el ojiazul se adelantó en hablar al notar la inquieta presencia - ¿crees que ellos logren estar... juntos? - Riku alzó una ceja, descifrando a qué se refería exactamente.

- ¿Hablas de Roxas y Axel? - Sora dudó unos instantes antes de proseguir.

- Bueno aún no estoy 100% seguro siquiera de lo que acaba de pasar, pero sé que de alguna forma lo lograrán - sonrió nostálgico - si nos reconoció a nosotros, no hay duda de que haría igual con Axel - nuevamente su expresión se volvió seria - yo más bien hablaba de Tsuna y Hibari - al nombrar al segundo, no pudo contener el ligero tinte rosa que se agolpó en sus pómulos.

- No hagas eso - declaró más que fastidiado.

Se levantó de golpe y sin siquiera darle tiempo al castaño de reaccionar, Riku lo acorraló fácilmente en la silla, colocándose sobre él sin importarle que los demás vieran o no lo que fuera que fuesen a hacer.

- ¿Ha-hacer qué? - se removió incómodo, cohibido y sorprendido de la acción del peliplata.

- Hablar del sujeto que osó besarte - lo obligó a mirarlo sujetándolo del mentón - y poner una expresión que sólo deberías dirigirme a mí - tanteó sus labios provocativamente - y eso amerita castigo ¿no lo crees Sora?

- ¡De-deja de ser un ma-maniaco ce-celópata y pervertido! - se hundió en la silla en el vano intento de conseguir espacio - a-además no es como si pudiera evi-mhngg! - el aguamarina no le agradó para nada las excusas, por lo que decidió acallarlo de la mejor forma, con un apasionado beso francés.

- Te advertí no hacerlo - murmuró grave, acariciando el rostro ajeno con su aliento.

- N-no lo haré - acortó él la distancia con un dulce e inocente roce - así que cálmate, es vergonzoso hacer esto enfrente de los chicos - todos intentaban no prestarle atención a la melosa pareja.

- Tienes razón - bufó resignado, volviendo a su sitio - en casa podré hacerte lo que se me antoje - declaró sin pudor, ruborizándolo aún más - y con respecto a tu pregunta...estarán bien - respondió recordando los ataques de celos del azabache - aunque no creo que Tsuna conserve su inocencia después de esta noche - dijo burlesco. Sora tardó en captar a que se refería el peliplata.

- Espero que volvamos a vernos - estiró la mano y Riku no tardó en tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos.

- Mi Cielo y el Cielo de él se encontraron y forjaron un destino compartido para ellos y los que los rodean - cerró sus ya pesados párpados - es de esperarse que lo hagamos.

- ¿Por qué hablas de "tu Cielo y el de él"? ¿A qué te refieres? - Riku miró al dudoso castaño con incredulidad.

- ¿Es en serio? - Sora asintió - debemos repasar muchas cosas antes de retomar la escuela.

- ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver la escuela aquí?! - el peliplata decidió ignorarlo y descansar de tan agitado día - ¡No me ignores Riku! - y así continuaron su viaje, entre gritos de Sora y Donald (ordenándole callarse) y risas de los otros tres.

_**~Residencia Sawada~ **_

- Esos herbívoros, ruidosos hasta el final - se concentró en el ojimiel, que estaba mirando molesto el piso, pateando algo y de brazos cruzados, completamente amurrado - ¿pasa algo Tsunayoshi? - el menor lo miró unos segundos, mas volvió a bajar el rostro al notar al del prefecto tan próximo al propio.

- No, absolutamente nada - negó cortante, haciendo reír entretenido a Kyouya.

- Pareces enojado - Sawada acentuó el mohín

- ¿Por qué lo estaría? Quiero decir, solo besaste dulcemente a Sora - espetó con sarcasmo - no tengo motivo para estarlo - arrugó más el ceño.

- Ya veo - rio bajo entre dientes - pero en caso de que lo estuvieras, se de algo que mejorará tu humor.

- ¿Qué-

No alcanzó a finalizar la frase, cuando unos tibios y suaves labios sellaron los suyos con vehemencia, pero a la vez con tanta ternura que hizo a Tsuna perder el aliento y sentir sus piernas volverse gelatina.

Se alejó unos milímetros de la colorada cara del Cielo, clavando sus irises metálicas en las miel del otro, entrando ambos en su propio mundo, transmitiendo todos aquellos sentimientos reprimidos por tanto tiempo sin siquiera decir una simple e innecesaria palabra.

Volvieron a juntar sus bocas sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento. Hibari acarició su mejilla antes de liberarlo y alejarse definitivamente, notando las miradas asombradas, divertidas (Reborn obviamente), emocionadas (sobre todo de Nana) y la molesta de Gokudera al presenciar cómo su adorado Juudaime era tomado por "el idiota de la disciplina".

- ¿Mejor? - cuestionó la Nube ignorando a los demás.

- Solo un poco - hizo un puchero ahora avergonzado de ser el centro de atención.

- Así que te haces el difícil... si es así - se giró y buscó a la castaña y sonriente madre del menor - Sawada-san - la llamó sacándola de sus fantasías de minis Tsunas y Kyouyas corriendo por el jardín.

- Puedes llamarme mamá Kyo-kun, no necesitas ser tan educado conmigo, somos familia ahora - sonrió dulcemente la mujer - y pensar que Tsu-kun se conseguiría un novio tan guapo y elegante, hace que hasta yo me sienta celosa - el ojimiel rio avergonzado y nervioso.

- Mamá, por favor, deja de decir esas cosas.

- Vamos Tsu-kun, que no te apene y presume a tu novio - Hibari sonrió triunfante al ver que la mujer lo había aceptado más rápido y fácil de lo pensado, llevar a cabo lo que seguía sería pan comido - ¡oh sí! Ibas a preguntarme algo ¿no? - la Nube asintió.

- Aún tengo asuntos que atender con su hijo-

- ¿Quieres llevártelo? - le cortó, asombrándolo el que adivinara sus intenciones - por mí no hay problema, además mañana no hay clases - con lo quisquilloso y negativo que era su hijo, le sorprendió lo relajada y brillante que era la mujer.

- ¡No puedo permitir eso! - intervino finalmente Gokudera tras reponer su sobrecargado cerebro - ¡Quien sabe qué cosas le haría este bastardo al pobre Juudaime!

- No te metas en esto idiota de las bombas o te morderé hasta la muerte - amenazó tenebroso, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse de que la mujer se retractara, ya que eso solo complicaría un poco las cosas, mas se llevaría a su Cielo de igual forma.

- Esta bien Gokudera-kun - los detuvo de que se siguieran gruñendo - Tsu-kun es bastante grande como para cuidarse solo, y también veo que él quiere irse con tanto ahínco como el de Kyo-kun por llevárselo - Hayato apretó los puños y la mandíbula en frustración.

- No puedes interponerte en su amor - Takeshi pasó su brazo por los hombros del peliplata - es la decisión de Tsuna al fin y al cabo - la tormenta suspiró derrotada.

- Si es lo que el Décimo quiere, solo puedo aceptarlo en silencio - miró con desprecio al azabache - como lastimes a Juudaime, juro que te destrozaré a ti junto a tu "querida" Namimori.

- Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras - le miró igual de desafiante.

- Maa ma~ dejen sus peleas para otra ocasión - comenzó a arrastrar al ojiverde fuera de la propiedad.

- ¡Suéltame Yamamoto, aún no termino!

- ¡Nos vemos! - se despidió y se llevó consigo al peliplata sin atender a sus reclamos.

- Nosotros también nos marchamos ya - anunció Hibari.

- Muy bien, pero no se sobre exijan demasiado - ambos ladearon la cabeza en confusión - quiero lindos nietos pero recuerden que todavía son estudiantes - Sawada se puso como el cabello de Enma.

- ¡Ma-Mamá! - la voz le falló al tratar de regañarla.

- Lo lamento, pero no puedo asegurar eso, no con todo lo que me he estado reprimiendo - respondió con total sinceridad y simplicidad.

- ¡Hibari-san!

- Pero pase lo que pase, prometo tomar toda la responsabilidad de mis actos - aseguró revolviendo gentilmente las hebras del castaño, quien ahora lo observaba conmovido de su declaración.

- Que muchacho más confiable - afirmó emocionada - ahora no tengo la menor duda de dejar a mi niño completamente en tus manos.

- Puede estar segura de ello - alzó al menor en brazos como una pequeña novia - entonces, si nos disculpa... madre - se sonrojó levemente, más quería complacer a la dulce mujer.

- Vayan con cuidado - los despidió en la entrada, agitando energéticamente su mano mientras los veía marchar.

- Que vergüenza - Tsuna se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, una por la conversación entre el prefecto y su madre, y dos por ser cargado - ¿es necesario que me lleves así? No es como si fuera a huir, "no podría" - se imaginó intentándolo para ser cazado por su conflictiva Nube.

- Sé que ni siquiera tendrías la oportunidad de intentarlo – en eso un enorme pelirrojo pasó corriendo por su lado, quedando ambos chicos consternados – al menos déjame ser gentil por el momento, cuando lleguemos a mi casa sé que no podré serlo – sonrió lascivo, ruborizando a Tsuna al captar el mensaje.

- Hagas lo que hagas - se abrazó al cuello del mayor, enterrando su rostro en este – sé que de igual forma lo serás, como siempre lo has sido conmigo – el tibio aliento chocando con esa piel expuesta le mandó escalofríos por toda la médula.

- No me provoques más de lo necesario Tsunayoshi – advirtió con su voz algo más ronca – no tendré problemas en tomarte aquí y ahora.

Pese a saber cuan serias eran las palabras de Kyouya, no aflojó su agarre, incluso lo apretó aún más al sentirse tan cohibido.

Solo los pasos de la Nube resonaban en la tranquila noche, mas Tsuna también podía oír los tenues y armoniosos latidos del azabache al estar tan pegado a él. Aunque le molestaba ser cargado, estar tan cerca (al fin) de su Nube era suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

- Tsunayoshi – lo llamó suavemente y el menor algo somnoliento se despegó para mirarlo – Aunque solo son formalidades ya que tu madre incluso lo ha permitido, debo preguntártelo – se detuvo y su semblante se volvió más serio de lo normal – sal conmigo – Sawada parpadeó rápidamente digiriendo la frase del pelinegro.

- No que ibas a preguntármelo – una risilla rehuyó de su boca, molestando ligeramente a la alondra – por supuesto que saldré con usted Hibari-san.

La sonrisa amplia, brillante, sincera y tierna que le dedicó el castaño al responderle lo aturdió bastante ya que era la primera vez que se la dirigía.

Reprimiendo las ansias de devorarse al pequeño herbívoro entre sus brazos, solo se inclinó y tomó posesión de aquella incitadora boca de la forma más inocente y amable que pudo. Tsuna le respondía con timidez, ya que era nuevo en el tema de los besos, aumentando el ego de Kyouya al saber que era el primero y se aseguraría por todos los medios de ser el último.

- Es Kyouya de ahora en adelante – acarició con su nariz el rostro del castaño – quiero oírte gritar mi nombre cuando estemos-

- Entiendo – le cubrió la boca con ambas manos, negándole terminar la sugerente oración.

Satisfecho, volvió a reanudar la caminata. El ojimiel dejó su refugio en el cuello de Hibari, contemplando el manto nocturno, cuando de pronto una estrella fugaz cruzó por este, dejando una hermosa estela que no tardó en desaparecer.

- Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

- ¿Te refieres a los herbívoros de las llaves?

- Si, sé que es raro extrañar a Riku-san y a los demás siendo que solo nos conocimos hoy – la Nube bufó al oír solo el nombre del peliplata.

- Juro que la próxima vez que vea al bastardo de ojos claros, deseará no haberte puesto las manos encima – Tsuna rio nuevamente.

- Seguramente Riku-san diría lo mismo, después de todo fuiste muy descarado con Sora también – le regañó falsamente, aunque verdaderamente le había fastidiado su última acción.

- Te dije que no te pusieras celoso ya que te compensaría todo esta noche, además tu madre quiere nietos.

- Por favor no digas más Kyouya – suplicó Tsuna con voz quebrada por la vergüenza contenida – solo quiero llegar pronto.

- No seas ansioso – ronroneó Hibari acelerando el paso.

El castaño optó por mantener silencio, no quería seguir oyendo los comentarios libidinosos de la Nube, al menos no en la calle donde cualquiera podría oírlos.

Ambos contemplaron el oscuro cielo. Sawada esbozó una tierna sonrisa pensando en los nuevos amigos hechos y lo ansioso que estaba por verlos nuevamente, algo dentro de sí le dictaba aquella cálida sensación.

Después de todo, como Riku había dicho, los Cielos al reunirse, habían creado un destino compartido para ellos y los demás, y aquel mismo destino los haría cruzarse inevitablemente en el mismo camino, aunque al peliplata y al azabache les fastidiaría que sus castaños se llevaran tan bien con la pareja del otro, pero nadie se preocupaba por esos detalles, más que mal era lo que se esperaba de dos seres tan posesivos, celosos y asociales.

_**En definitiva, Sora y Tsuna compartían más similitudes de las apreciables a la vista, lo que solo significaba un pequeño descanso a su tan agita y nada normal vida.**_

The End

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta aqui! ^^<p>

La verdad encuentro que el final me quedo muy forzado por lo que no me molestaria hacer algo mas relacionado con ella, pero bueno, esa seria desicion de ustedes queridos lectores xD

Nuevamente muchisimas gracias por leer y todos los comentarios de apoyo que me dedicaron, me ayudaron mas de lo que creen y en definitiva me gustaria continuar escribiendo de todos ellos (aunque no se si otro crossover, fue un desafio grande que disfrute :D)

En fin, un abrazo enorme y hasta la proxima

Bye bye ^w^


End file.
